Accidentally in love
by Amaterasu Sonne
Summary: Milo é um conquistador que acaba se encantando por Shina, uma mulher bem resolvida que não pretende confiar em alguém como ele. Será que ele conseguirá convencê-la da sinceridade de seus sentimentos...
1. Chapter 1

Estava em um daqueles momentos que se tem uma visão da perfeição do universo...sim ele era aquilo tudo, embora odiasse admitir. Ele saia do mar caminhando devagar, tirando o excesso de água dos longos cabelos e praticamente desfilando na areia exibindo aquele corpo perfeito e definido a quem estivesse por perto.

Obvio que era um convencido, mas como não ser quando todas as mulheres se derretiam por ele, e que charme ele tinha...todas, bem, quase todas. Eu não!!!

Ora, sou uma executiva bem sucedida, especializada em incorporações de empresas de construção civil e estou de férias. Apesar de não ser nenhuma modelo, sou uma mulher bonita de olhos e cabelos verdes, baixa estatura e corpo bem feito. Estava sem companhia para viajar nessas férias e meu trabalho acabava me fazendo passar por longos períodos sozinha. Acabei optando por ficar em casa curtindo as belezas das praias e a companhia dos meus amigos, já que freqüentamos, desde sempre, a mesma praia.

Como uma mulher bem sucedida que sou jamais me daria ao desfrute de ficar disputando com essazinhas que vivem de caçar marido um belo espécime masculino na praia, assim, prefiro aproveitar o sol na companhia dos amigos ou me entretendo com uma boa leitura. Voltando à visão do Milo...

Claro que ele era lindo e tinha um corpo perfeito, mas também era óbvio que meu orgulho jamais me permitiria cobiçar o homem mais cobiçado daquele local. Alto, forte, moreno, dono de lindos olhos azuis e de um charme peculiar era mesmo difícil ficar impassível em sua presença...difícil... não impossível!!!

Então enquanto ele vinha desfilando pela areia eu simplesmente olhava fixamente para o fantástico livro que me acompanhava e continuava estóica, absorvida – ou quase – pela leitura e pelo gostoso calor do sol, que estava beeeeem mais interessante do que aquela estonteante visão do paraíso (ou pelo menos eu tentava me convencer disto).

Enquanto eu me distraía pensando em qualquer bobagem que permitisse que meus olhos não me traíssem nem sequer por um segundo, deixava para as lambisgóias ali presentes a espetacular visão daquele homem semi-nu...

Claro que os deuses me castigariam pela blasfêmia de apreciar mais a companhia de uma boa leitura do que dele e ele viria sentar-se do meu lado na areia.

Fomos apresentados formalmente por alguns amigos comuns na inauguração de uma boate há cerca de uns três meses, fiquei impressionada com ele - bonito, educado e irresistivelmente charmoso - mas logo descobri que ele impressionava a todas as mulheres, então perdi o interesse... conversamos muito pouco um com o outro mantendo apenas o tratamento cordial, embora ele seja um homem bastante gentil. A verdade é que o fato dele ser tão bonito me incomoda, e muito, principalmente porque ele exerce um fascínio sobre mim que não consigo controlar, acabo ficando completamente tensa perto dele para não me trair e me equiparar com essas desfrutáveis que ele conhece, sem falar que ele parece saber muito bem o poder de sedução que tem e o usa despudoradamente...

- Oi Shina! Posso ficar aqui com você? Esqueci minha toalha. Ele perguntou meio sem jeito e com um lindo sorriso parado em pé ao lado.

- Claro! Respondi do modo mais impessoal que consegui.

Cheguei um pouco para o lado e ele se esticou na minha toalha...ai que saco como vou me concentrar na leitura com um corpão desses aqui do meu ladinho...ó zeus..quanta maldade...

Não olhei para ele, que se deitou do meu lado virado para o sol, continuei de bruços lendo meu livro, obviamente muito mais interessante que a companhia que apesar de bela parecia ser só capa (já ouviu o ditado: por fora bela viola por dentro pão bolorento..hihihi essa foi maldade) ri com o pensamento mas ele se virava de lado.

O que está achando tão divertido? Perguntou

O livro...respondi efusiva torcendo para não corar

Hum..é sobre o quê, ele também ficava de bruços me encarando apoiado nos cotovelos como eu...

É de filosofia e psicologia, um romance adaptado que junta uma linha filosófica com uma teoria de psicologia como se elas fossem contemporâneas... resumi da forma mais sucinta que eu consegui...

Hummm, filosofia é...fez uma careta... eu sabia...somente uma bela viola...

Na verdade é uma historia que coloca junto duas pessoas e suas idéias, mas eles nunca se conheceram de verdade... disse meio sem paciência...

Você ta lendo isso há muito tempo? Ele perguntou... saco vai arruinar minha manhã de leitura com tantas perguntas...pensei

Não, comecei hoje, já li a parte introdutória que dá uma situada na narrativa, mas as linhas de pensamento de cada um estão começando a ser exploradas agora...

Posso ver? Ele fez uma cara infantil... estragou minha leitura mesmo...droga!

Abaixei o livro entre nós e ele começou a ler, hum...interessante...ele disse.

Tudo bem, ele estava tentando ser cordial, talvez se fosse qualquer ser menos bem dotado fisicamente eu estivesse sendo muito mais simpática, vou tentar esquecer que se trata do cara mais arrogante, metido e gato da face da terra e tecer uma comunicação mais amistosa...

Esta parte é muito engraçada apontei com o dedo...ele leu e começou a rir... a descrição do autor sobre os personagens era mesmo ótima...agora entendi sua cara de riso...disse olhando para mim.

Ele tinha olhos muito bonitos, diria até sinceros, não fosse sua má-fama que corria a passos largos pelo local.

Posso ler com vc? Perguntou...

Não sabia o que responder...como assim ele queria ler um livro de filosofia comigo?!?

Ai vc me explica o que eu não entender...completou com cara de menino pidão.

Ta, claro...eu disse simplesmente, como negar algo ante um sorriso daqueles.

Coloquei o livro entre nós, aproximamos um pouco as cabeças sem perceber e começamos a ler juntos.

Era interessante vê-lo ao meu lado lendo um livro de filosofia comigo...não pude deixar de rir mentalmente da idéia e observá-lo com um canto de olho...

O resto da manhã transcorreu tranqüilo, apesar dele ler um pouquinho mais devagar que eu, não me importei muito em esperá-lo para virar a pagina, e estava ate gostoso ter companhia.

Terminamos o primeiro capitulo no finalzinho da manhã...

Acho que o sol está meio forte - falei...ja deviam ser quase meio dia e acabaria saindo dali como um camarão se permanecesse mais tempo...

É verdade - ele concordou me olhando e acho que pensando o mesmo, já ele tinha a pele bronzeada e não pálida como a minha...

Sempre te vejo aqui lendo...vc gosta muito de livros né? Ele perguntou se virando para o sol

Bastante...eu respondi fazendo o mesmo movimento...são mais fáceis de entender do que as pessoas...

Mesmo os de filosofia...

Eu ri da brincadeira.

Acho que sim, respondi me sentando na toalha de praia...

Vc vai continuar lendo? Perguntou

Com certeza, mas só amanhã...gosto de ler aqui na praia, o sol, o mar, o vento...acho um cenário perfeito.

Ele sorriu e seu rosto se iluminou como o de um menino, bem diferente da pose que ele faz bancando o conquistador por aí...pensei

Posso continuar lendo o livro com vc?

Me assustei um pouco com o estapafúrdio da pergunta, acho que ele percebeu

Se eu não te atrapalhar, claro...emendou

Fiquei um pouco constrangida...

Não...não me atrapalha...pode sim! É bom que podemos discutir o livro depois, tentei sorrir da forma mais simpática possível.

Ele fez uma cara alegre, muito estranho...será que ele bateu com a cabeça...

Bem, então amanhã nos encontramos aqui...ele disse...e continuamos a ler o livro.

Certo. Combinei...quer ler a introdução da narrativa? Perguntei antes de pensar

Quero sim, ele disse, vc me empresta? Trago amanhã...

Ok, combinado...falei entregando-lhe o livro. Meu coração apertou um pouquinho, se ele não viesse com este livro amanhã eu iria matá-lo...

Então até amanhã, ele disse e se levantou com o MEU livro. Se despediu com um aceno antes de recompor sua pose sensual e sair desfilando pela areia.

Droga! Pensei...sou uma idiota mesmo, aposto que ele vai esquecer este livro em algum lugar e eu vou ficar sem leitura para amanhã...eu e minha boca grande...fui andando para casa meio cabisbaixa depois de recolher minha toalha e vestir minha saída...

O que foi aquilo que eu vi na areia, hein? Ouvi uma voz atrás de mim enquanto uma mão me alcançava o braço.

Oi Aioria. Não sei, pra que lado vc estava olhando? Respondi em tom zombeteiro...ele era meu melhor amigo e, óbvio, não iria deixar passar em branco a ceninha da manhã na praia...

Ué, achei muito estranho vc e o Milo na maior intimidade, dividindo até a toalha na praia, vcs mal conversam...ele riu malicioso.

Ah é isso...eu fiz uma cara de descaso...

Ele pediu se podia ficar ali comigo porque tinha esquecido a toalha dele, como a minha é grande eu não me importei...

Ah sei...e foi por isso que vcs ficaram conversando não sei o que a amanhã inteira??? Ele continuou inquisidor.

Não estávamos conversando, estávamos lendo...

LENDO??? Ele quase gritou, o Milo lendo um livro...era revista de fofoca ou livro de figuras...começou a rir incontrolavelmente

Eu ri tb pq aquilo foi tão absurdo para mim como para ele...

Na verdade eu estava com meu lindo e novo livro e ele começou a fazer um monte de perguntas, aí leu um pedacinho, acho que gostou e continuou lendo comigo...disse meio incrédula...

Ele ficou me olhando com cara de bobo...

Não acredito no que estou ouvindo, ele falou fazendo uma cena bem teatral...

Ai pára, que chato vc está, é verdade! Eu disse batendo no braço dele, também achei bem esquisito...completei.

E cadê o livro...ele me olhou desconfiado...

Ele pegou emprestado para ler o começo que eu já tinha lido

Aioria parou e fez uma cara de interrogação que eu não entendi...

Ai que saco, vamos parar com esta conversa e continuar andando quero almoçar, tô com fome! Decretei puxando ele pelo pescoço...

Aioria era meu melhor amigo há pelo menos uns cinco anos, nos conhecemos terminando a faculdade, eu de administração e ele de engenharia civil, ele e Milo foram colegas de sala. No começo até rolou um climinha entre nós dois - afinal ele é um homem bonito, interessante e inteligente, muito bem dotado fisicamente - mas acabamos virando os melhores amigos e confidentes um do outro...quase irmãos. Claro que criamos a maior intimidade então Aioria tem passe livre para entrar, sair e dormir na minha casa sempre que quiser, e tem lá suas brincadeiras sem graça de irmão... como me jogar areia ou afastar meus paqueras quando quer me irritar, mas nossa amizade é uma das coisas mais bacanas que eu tenho, e eu realmente o adoro. Ele participa de tudo em minha vida e eu simplesmente não imagino ficar longe dele... ah, claro, também não viajei porque nós não conseguimos coincidir nossas férias direito este ano, já que sempre viajamos juntos e ele só terá férias no final do mês.

Ele concordou em encerrar o assunto Milo e fomos almoçar na minha casa.

Depois do almoço dormi um pouco – ai como ter férias é bom – e acordei para dar uma corrida e ver o pôr-do-sol do alto da colina, que era a vista mais fantástica e linda da face da terra...na minha opinião...rsrsrs

Fui correndo até lá e vi uma cena insólita quando passei pela porta da casa de Milo – sim ele morava perto da minha casa! - ele estava sentando na soleira da porta...lendo...meu livro...acho que ele bateu a cabeça com muita força...

Continuei correndo e apenas disse um 'olá' enquanto passava...melhor parar de pensar nisso. Continuei meu percurso até o alto da colina...

Adorava o por do sol daquele lugar...o vento, as cores, o cheiro tudo...fiquei ali pensando em nada até escurecer, quando tomei meu caminho de volta..

Passando pela casa do Milo ele continuava na mesma posição, sentado na porta lendo o livro...não pude deixar de fazer piada

Ei, vai me esperar ou vai ler o livro todo sozinho? Ele olhou e sorriu se levantando...

Ai droga ele vinha em minha direção e eu estava simplesmente descabelada pela corrida, toda suada e com uma roupa velha de gisnatica...ó mundo cruel...pra que fui abrir minha boca grande...

Realmente o livro é muito bom, ele disse sorrindo...

Que bom que vc tb esta gostando, eu disse.

Vc sempre corre por aqui não é...como ele sabia...ele sabia coisas demais do meu dia, ou eu andava fazendo tão poucas coisas que era previsível saber onde eu estaria a qualquer momento...pensei desanimada.

Gosto de ver o por do sol no alto da colina, respondi sincera, e aproveito para me exercitar um pouco - apontei a roupa como que me justificando. Óbvio, ele estava impecável sentado lendo e eu toda desarrumada correndo... droga! Não entendo porque ele tem que ser tão bonito, me deixa meio desconcertada...

Hum entendi....Não quer uma água? Ele perguntou gentil

Fiquei com uma cara pensativa

Estava um calor danado e eu estava correndo por mais de uma hora, realmente uma água seria tuuuudo de bom...

Aceito, obrigada. Respondi com um sorriso.

Ótimo, é bom que conversamos um pouco sobre o livro...ele disse se virando...

Fui acompanhando ele maquinalmente até a porta de entrada da casa dele onde parei...

Aquilo era muito, muito surreal para mim... Milo lendo filosofia, conversando comigo e me convidando para entrar...o mundo devia, definitivamente, estar louco...

Principalmente considerando a bela figura do espécime masculino que seguia todo sorrisos à minha frente...

Vem! Ele disse quando me viu parada pensativa do lado de fora...

Entrei seguindo-o casa adentro até a cozinha, até que a casa dele era bem bacana, pensei... esperava algo mais hi-tech, mas os móveis eram simples e confortáveis...nem parecia a casa de alguém tão exibicionista como ele.

Chegamos na cozinha e ele me serviu um copo de água, ai como eu sonhei com um pouco de água durante a corrida. Acabei bebendo tudo num gole só.

Ahnnn...quando vi já tinha suspirado.

Ele me olhava e ria achando muito engraçado...quer mais? Vc parece uma criança tomando água com tanta pressa... disse enquanto enchia meu copo.

Estava com sede, eu disse sem jeito acompanhando seu sorriso, mas acabei bebendo o segundo copo na mesma sofreguidão.

Obrigada! Disse sorrindo e devolvendo o copo.

De nada, não quer se sentar.

Aquilo estava estranho...não entendo essa simpatia toda de repente..o que ele quer comigo...pensava. Ele continuava me olhando.

___x___x___x___

OLÁ!

Novamente vou escrever deste casal que considero TUDO DE BOM! Só fiz até hoje uma songfic dos dois, mas acabei me empolgando e resolvendo desenvolver uma fic mais longa, eles merecem...risos

Conto com as reviews pra essa fic render, hein!

Bjus,


	2. Chapter 2

Chegamos na cozinha e ele me serviu um copo de água, ai como eu sonhei com um pouco de água durante a corrida. Acabei bebendo tudo num gole só:

- ahnnn... Quando vi já tinha suspirado.

Ele me olhava achando engraçado.

- Quer mais? Você parece uma criança tomando água com tanta pressa! Disse rindo e enchendo meu copo.

- Estava com sede - Eu disse sem jeito acompanhando seu sorriso, mas acabei bebendo o segundo copo na mesma sofreguidão.

- Obrigada! Disse sorrindo e devolvendo o copo.

- De nada, não quer se sentar.

Aquilo estava estranho...não entendo essa simpatia toda de repente, o que ele quer comigo??? pensava. Ele continuava me olhando.

- Ahn, estou muito suada da corrida, acho que preciso tomar um bom banho.

- Entendo, e o que você vai fazer à noite...

Estou falando que isso está estranho...

- Ainda não sei. Acho que vou a um bar novo com o Aioria.

- Ah, é mesmo! Ele me falou desse bar. Milo disse com cara pensativa...

- Vocês são bem amigos né... perguntou em seguida.

Não entendi bem a pergunta, haveria alguma insinuação por trás do bem amigos ou foi impressão minha, ai que ódio, será que estava sendo simpático apenas para descobrir alguma nova fofoca e espalhar para todos. Fiquei séria.

- Sim somos, há muitos anos. Respondi friamente.

Ele ficou confuso mas não ousou perguntar mais nada, intrometido, chato, fofoqueiro...ai que ódio dele...

- Obrigada pela água - disse no tom mais cordial que consegui - acho melhor eu voltar para casa e tomar meu banho.

Virei as costas e fui embora, correndo em uma velocidade beeem maior que a normal, talvez impulsionada pela raiva daquela indiscrição.

Sabia muito bem dos boatos de que eu e Aioria seriamos mais que amigos, mesmo aqueles que nos eram mais chegados já haviam feito suas insinuações em razão da nossa proximidade e intimidade. Nunca liguei muito, mas confesso que especulação sempre foi uma das coisas que mais rápido me tira do sério. Sou uma pessoa muito direta, então prefiro que me perguntem as coisas sem rodeios.

Cheguei em casa um pouco sem fôlego e fui direto para o quarto, precisava de um bom banho para ter ânimo e começar a me arrumar.

Eram oito da noite e Aioria parava na porta da minha casa. Como eu não conhecia o lugar onde iríamos achei melhor caprichar um pouquinho no visual. Coloquei um vestido preto e curto com uma sandália de salto e uma maquiagem leve.

- Caprichou, hein! Ele brincou entrando e me abraçando.

- Tá saidinho hoje, hein! Brinquei me libertando do abraço de urso dele e rindo.

- E você está mal intencionada – ele falou

- Nunca se sabe quem vai estar lá. Sorri piscando um olho.

- Vamos então? Ele perguntou.

- Claro!

E fomos para o bar.

O lugar era bastante agradável, com vista para a praia e varandão.

Nossos amigos estavam todos lá e tinham alguns caras muito interessantes. Infelizmente naquela noite Aioria estava impossível e já tinha afastado pelo menos três possíveis candidatos.

- Ta difícil assim! - bufei depois dele se insinuar novamente antes da aproximação de mais um.

- Difícil...do que você está falando meu bem??? Ele disse rindo e ajeitando meu cabelo.

- Você não presta sabia, se eu ficar encalhada e sozinha quando estiver velha vou te culpar!!! Falei brincando e rindo

- Não se preocupe que eu cuido de você!!! Ele disse rindo também.

- Ah sei, mas deixa que eu me vingo daqui a pouco! Disse com um olhar maldoso e voltei a conversar com Saori que estava sentada na minha frente.

Eu e Saori éramos amigas desde os tempos de faculdade, sempre nos demos muito bem e nos divertimos muito juntas, acabamos formando um ótimo grupo de amigos e foi por intermédio dela que conheci Aioria, que era amigo do ex-namorado dela dos tempos de faculdade, o Seiya.

Óbvio que antes do final da noite tive minha vingança, quando vi Aioria se levantando e se dirigindo para conversar com uma bela morena que estava sentada no balcão. Esperei que ele estivesse próximo dela e me aproximei abraçando-o por trás...

- Ai meu bem, mudei de idéia, não quero mais um drink não, traz uma coca pra mim!? Disse piscando o olho.

Ele ficou furioso, pegou minha coca no balcão – como poderia abordar a moça depois daquilo...hahahaha eu falei que me vingaria – e voltou emburrado para a mesa...

- Obrigada! Disse piscando o olho e bebendo a coca...

- Você é chata sabia!?  
- Você é insuportável!!! Só perdeu uma e eu perdi três...você ainda tem uma enorme dívida comigo. Falei continuando a tomar meu refrigerante com ar angelical.

Conversamos e rimos com o pessoal até bem tarde, deviam ser umas quatro horas quando Aioria me deixou em casa.

Dormi pesado e só acordei no dia seguinte com o sol já alto.

"Droga, perdi minha hora preferida de sol!" pensei me levantando e indo me arrumar para a praia.

Alguns minutos depois eu já estava chegando quando vejo uma cena, no mínimo, insólita... Milo estava sentado na areia com meu livro na mão, aparentemente me esperando.

Fui me aproximando incrédula...

- Bom dia!

- Bom dia! - Ele abriu um sorriso - pensei que não viesse mais.

- Perdi a hora! Disse me desculpando e estendendo minha toalha ao lado da dele.

- Porque não foi ontem ao bar? Perguntei

- Estava um pouco cansado, acabei ficando em casa – ele disse meio sem jeito.

Embora ele não fosse do meu círculo mais íntimo de amigos, normalmente freqüentávamos os mesmos lugares, até porque morávamos perto e não tinham tantos locais diferentes nas redondezas.

Deitei de barriga pra cima (pra pegar sol dos dois lados né) e ele fez o mesmo ainda segurando o livro fechado. Aproximamos um pouco as toalhas e nossos braços ficaram encostados, já que cada um sustentava com uma mão um dos lados do livro.

Era muito, muito estranho estar ali com ele. Sem falar que ele era lindo... até entendo as lambisgóias...DROGA!

Me concentrei na leitura e aos poucos fui me esquecendo da presença dele, exceto quando nossas mãos se esbarravam trocando as paginas.

Aioria, que tinha dormido ainda mais que eu, chegava na praia e se aproximava para zoar a cena insólita que via...

- O que vocês dois estão fazendo? Ele disse parando em frente ao sol.

- Oi Aioria!Bom dia! Eu disse.

Ele sorriu me cumprimentando.

- Bom dia! Milo falou um pouco irritado com a interrupção de sua leitura...

- Ué Milo, não posso acreditar que você está lendo um livro de (se abaixou para olhar a capa) filosofia! – Aioria falou com um tom de incredulidade.

- Pensei que você só se interessasse por revista pornô! Milo corou, tadinho, o Aioria pegou pesado. Fiquei até com dó do coitado que estava visivelmente desconcertado e completamente sem jeito com o comentário.

- Aioria, que horror! Eu disse com uma cara de reprovação

Milo me olhou espantado.

- Você também deveria estar aqui lendo conosco ao invez de fazer coleção de playboy! - Pronto, pensei, os dois que se entendessem agora já estavam empatados.

Aioria riu coçando a cabeça e se sentou na minha toalha, nós também nos sentamos e começamos a conversar amenidades, em pouco tempo o clima meio estranho entre os dois passou, ficamos lá batendo papo e curando a ressaca da noite anterior.

- Quero pegar sol também, chega pra lá! Aioria disse se apossando da minha toalha.

- Ei, você é folgado hein!? Falei rindo,

- Deita aqui então. - Apontei a lateral da toalha onde ele ficaria entre mim e o Milo.

- Bebeu muito ontem hein, vê se vou deitar perto de homem! Falou olhando para o Milo com um tom brincalhão.

- Ai Aioria você é irritante sabia!? - Eu resmungava me deitando no meio dos dois e consequentemente com areia nas costas, já que estava na junção entre a minha toalha e a de Milo, para continuar pegando sol.

E assim ficamos conversando, Milo, eu e Aioria deitados na praia.

- Ai estou com calor – resmunguei - Vou pegar um picolé, querem??? Disse me levantando.

- Eu vou pra você - Milo fez menção de se levantar

- Obrigada, pode deixar que eu vou lá! - Disse me afastando dos dois que continuaram conversando.

Ao chegar no quiosque June estava lá me esperando. June era namorada de Shun, um amigo meu dos tempos de colégio, os dois namoram por tanto tempo que ela foi 'adotada' pela turma e acabou se tornando uma boa amiga, apesar de tecer uns comentários tão desnecessários...ela é professora de educação físca e às vezes a acho meio fútil.

- Oi June! Como você está? - perguntei cumprimentando-a

- Ah tudo bem, mas você parece estar bem demais não é?! Ela disse com um olhar muito suspeito.

- Como assim??? - Eu perguntei sem entender

- Ué dividindo toalha de praia com dois homens lindos...achou um só pouco foi...tá poderosa hein mulher. – Ela completou rindo.

Fiquei sem jeito.

- Ah June, você sabe que não é nada disso – tentei desconversar.

Ela riu, sempre brincava assim, parecia gostar de me deixar sem graça!

- É mas metade da praia já queria te matar por você monopolizar o Milo, e a outra metade agora também quer porque você esta monopolizando o Aioria também. – Ela completou

- Acho melhor pegar meu picolé e me mandar então! – Eu disse rindo enquanto voltava para perto dos dois que estavam com uma cara hilária de lobos famintos.

- Voltei! - Disse entregando o respectivo picolé a cada um dos meninos que continuavam deitados.

- Ó vida - suspirei me deitando entre eles

Aioria me olhou confuso.

- Só tenho mais uma quinzena de sol matinal, meu caro, depois volto pro bronze de escritório – suspirei.

- Como assim? Milo perguntou.

- Com o fim das minhas férias só posso passar pela praia de manhã pra correr, porque nunca tenho horário de sair então não posso correr no final da tarde como estou fazendo.

- Ah entendi - ele disse

Depois de terminarmos os picolés e nos sujarmos todos, já que deitados um obviamente esbarrava no outro derramando picolé em todos. E o Aioria, como sempre, brincava de jogar pingo de picolé em mim... como se nos aproximássemos da casa dos dez anos e não dos trinta...

- Vamos almoçar? Perguntei enquanto me levantava

- Claro, daqui a pouco sua barriga ronca né barulhenta! - Aioria falou rindo

Milo se levantava calado.

- Vamos, Milo? - Perguntei antes que ele se retirasse sem jeito. Apesar de estar achando o jeito dele muito estranho, ele estava se mostrando uma companhia bastante agradável.

Ele ficou me olhando sem entender...

- Hoje vamos almoçar lá em casa, não tem nada de mais, mas se você animar de nos acompanhar.

- Claro! Ele disse sorrindo

- Então vamos lá. Disse seguindo para minha casa.

Chegando lá deixei os meninos usarem os dois banheiros primeiro para se trocarem já que eu ia demorar no banho, como de costume...

- Pronto, uma toalha para você – disse entregado para Aioria a toalha dele que já ficava separada lá em casa

- E uma pra você – disse entregando uma tolha de banho para Milo que estava meio sem graça

- Não quero dar trabalho - ele disse meio sem jeito - minha casa é aqui perto.

- Que trabalho nada, esse aí já tem até toalha cativa – eu disse olhando para o Aioria - a empregada já até sabe. Completei rindo.

Milo riu também...

Os dois foram pro banho e eu passei na cozinha para ver se Maria estava terminando tudo direitinho e avisar que hoje seriamos três para o almoço.

- Quer que faça algo mais minha filha?

- Não Maria, está ótimo!

Maria já trabalhava comigo há tanto tempo que as vezes tinha mania de mãe, eu já estou mais que acostumada e gosto muito dela.

- Certo – ela respondeu indo arrumar a mesa.

- Maria serve um suco pros dois enquanto eu me arrumo, por favor. - Disse me retirando ao perceber que ambos já voltavam do banho e se sentavam na sala esperando o almoço.

Nota mental: amo meu chuveiro! Eu pensava enquanto lavava os cabelos com agua fresca.

Saí e vesti um vestidinho branco bem leve pra agüentar o calorão.

- Vamos almoçar??? - Perguntei entrando na sala.

Os dois se levantaram do sofá e Milo ficou me olhando com uma cara estranha por um tempinho. Fomos pra cozinha e almoçamos muito. Maria caprichou, a comida estava boa demais.

- Ai que delícia!!! - dizia Aioria terminando o segundo prato.

- Está ótimo mesmo! - Milo concordou se servindo com um pouco mais de cerimônia.

Conversamos amenidades durante toda a tarde sem sequer perceber o tempo passar. A companhia dos dois era ótima e as brincadeiras impagáveis.

Já era final da tarde, quando olhei pela janela da sala

- Meu por do sol!!! - falei em desespero

- Ahn??? - Milo perguntou confuso

- Rápido vocês dois, precisamos chegar à tempo de ver o por do sol!!! – Eu disse saindo do sofá e calçando a primeira sandália que via pela frente.

- Lá vamos nós - disse Aioria em tom de reclamação.

Saímos caminhando rápido até o alto da colina, chegando lá eu já estava um pouco sem fôlego, mas deu tempo!

Sentamos na grama e ficamos olhando o dia terminar. Aquele era um dos meus horários favoritos do dia e o que eu sempre perdia por estar enfurnada no escritório. Por isso fazia questão de ir até aquele local TODOS os dias das minhas férias!!!

Na volta Milo nos convidou para entrar e conhecer sua coleção de CDs, eu sequer podia acreditar que ele gostava de música tanto quanto eu. Ponto para ele!

Aioria não ligava tanto para música e preferia ouvir o que tocasse nas rádios, assim, acabou indo pra sua casa enquanto eu fiquei na casa de Milo, que se prontificou a me acompanhar depois até em casa.

Conversamos e ouvimos várias músicas legais, estava super animada com a nova companhia e estava até esquecendo que ele era tão...bonito... Foi o que pensei quando o vi de costas de short e camiseta trocando o CD no aparelho.

Ai que corpo... pensei, enquanto suspirava baixinho para que ele não percebesse, voltando minha atenção a uma coletânea de musicas dos anos 80.

Depois de muito conversarmos quase cai da cadeira:

- São uma da manhã!!!

Milo me olhou surpreso.

- Nossa o tempo passou rápido! Quer que te leve pra casa? Ele perguntou.

Eu apenas assenti com a cabeça e fomos voltando devagar, conversando sobre nossos gostos em comum.

- Bem, até amanhã na praia! Ele disse

- Até amanhã! Eu respondi com um sorriso e ele me beijou de leve no rosto.

Entrei em casa estupefata com o gesto. Droga! Não quero ser enfeitiçada por ele, não por ele... pensava subindo para o meu quarto.

Fui dormir, amanhã seria mais um lindo dia de férias. Acabei ficando só mais um pouquinho pensando na minha nova companhia, desde que conheci Milo fazia um juízo bastante negativo dele que vinha se mostrando bem diferente do que pensava.

____ x _____ x ____ x ____

Oi Pessoal,

Aqui está o segundo capítulo!

Agradeço de coração as queridíssimas Alana e Junizinha pelas excelentes dicas. Meninas tentei melhorar neste capítulo, espero que gostem!!!

Bem aguardo reviews e espero que estejam gostando desta fic, pois eu estou adorando escrevê-la!!!

Bjus,


	3. Chapter 3

Quando cheguei na praia no dia seguinte percebi que a cena do dia anterior não se repetira, Milo tinha estendido sua toalha e deixado meu livro sobre ela, mas estava conversando com umas lambisgóias um pouco afastado.

Homens, são todos uns idiotas! Pensei ranzinza estendendo minha toalha.

Gostei tanto quando o vi me esperando no dia anterior, obvio que ele devia ter batido com a cabeça e agora voltou ao normal.

Me deitei de lado já começando a leitura.

- Vai começar sem mim? Era ele

- Ué pensei que estivesse ocupado – disse olhando para as garotas.

- Apenas conhecidas! – ele disse sem jeito coçando a cabeça.

- Imagino – saiu mais ácido do que eu pretendi.

Ele se juntou a mim visivelmente sem graça e começamos a ler em silencio.

Depois de um longo intervalo de silêncio e várias páginas viradas ...

- Sabia que eu não sou exatamente como dizem né?! Ele tentou puxar conversa.

- Como assim? Eu tirei os olhos do livro encarando-o sem entender a colocação.

- Sei que falam que sou um galinha, mas não suporto a forma como as mulheres me tratam.

- Ah??? Eu perguntei continuando sem entender onde ele queria chegar com aquela conversa e olhando pra ele.

- Para a maioria sou apenas um pedaço de carne, não conversam, não se apresentam, acham que é só chegar se oferecendo e pronto. Passam a noite comigo e vão embora no dia seguinte.

- E não é? Perguntei incrédula.

- Não! Ele respondeu indignado

- Desculpa - falei assustada com a repentina indignação dele - me explica isso direito então porque não entendi nada!!!

- Tenho o maior interesse em conhecer as pessoas, conversar, descobrir interesses em comum, mas fica um pouco difícil fazer isto com quem só quer curtir uma noite. Ontem, por exemplo, achei o tempo que passamos muito agradável.

- Eu também – concordei sem entender.

- Pois é, acho muito mais proveitoso conhecer as pessoas do que apenas pressupor que elas são assim ou assado e pronto. E depois de rotulá-las como diversão por uma noite...

- Ahn, entendi! Disse começando a rir involuntariamente.

- O que foi??? Ele me olhou injuriado

- Você se sente sozinho porque só tem casos né?

- As vezes - ele falou sem jeito

- Não vai conseguir namorar ninguém flertando com todas as garotas da praia! – Falei séria.

- Não faço isso - ele resmungou

- Sei - falei com um sorrisinho cínico no canto dos lábios.

Será que ele estava interessado em mim, eu pensava tentando voltar minha concentração pra leitura. Achei tão estranho aquele comentário dele. Não!!! Claro que não!!! Deve ser coisa da minha cabeça, ele deve se sentir meio homem-objeto e sentir falta de ter amigos, talvez seja isso... eu pensava tentando voltar a me concentrar antes que ele notasse minha distração.

Voltamos a ler em silencio sem tocar mais no assunto, dali a pouco Aioria se aproximava voltando da partida de futevôlei IMUNDO de areia.

Eu olhei a figura vindo em minha direção com um sorrisão estampado no rosto.

- Ah droga! Falei, levantando mais rápido que consegui da toalha e saí correndo em direção ao mar.

Milo ficou deitado olhando sem entender nada, até Aioria abrir os braços, ainda mais imundos que o resto do corpo dele – diga-se de passagem – e começar a correr atrás de mim.

- Sai daqui!!! Eu corria o mais rápido que podia em direção a água.

- Que isso!?! Vem me dar um abraço! - ele dizia correndo também e com aquela cara de quem vai jogar areia no meu cabelo.

Eu me divertia muito com o Aioria, sempre nos sentíamos como crianças juntos, mas ele levava este sentimento a sério demais.

Eu estava quase conseguindo, quase... ele me pegou e jogou nos ombros voltando comigo pra toalha onde Milo estava estupefato com a cena.

- Droga Aioria me solta! - eu falava esmurrando as costas dele.

- Hump...agora estou toda suja de areia! - resmunguei quando ele me colocou no chão, e eu me sentava na toalha tentando limpar um pouco a areia da minhas pernas e barriga.

- Ainda não. Ele disse com olhar maldoso.

- Nãooo!!! Foi tudo que consegui dizer antes dele arruinar meu cabelo com a areia.

Milo olhava a cena estupefato enquanto Aioria sorria triunfante, como alguém nesse mundo conseguia ser tão sem noção!?!

- Você achou que ia escapar do meu retorno do jogo? Ele ainda teve a audácia de perguntar em tom presunçoso.

Continuei com a cabeça abaixada e os cabelos desgrenhados.

- Shina, você está bem? Era Milo perguntando encostando de leve o meu braço. Nossas toalhas estavam imundas, fora o mico... melhor nem pensar nisso agora.

- Tem areia no meu olho - Resmunguei sem levantar a cabeça

Milo sentou do meu lado, tentando me ajudar a lavar com os olhos com uma garrafa de água. Depois de muita água Milo conseguiu me ajudar, já meus olhos não estavam mais arranhando por causa da areia.

Aioria estava estático com a cena. Óbvio que ele não queria jogar areia no meu olho, mas jogou!!!

- Esta melhor? Milo perguntou.

- Acho que sim - Respondi esfregando de leve os olhos que ainda deviam estar muito vermelhos.

- Satisfeito? Perguntei olhando Aioria com fúria.

- Desculpa Shina - foi tudo o que ele falou fazendo uma cara de menino bagunceiro arrependido.

- Vou buscar mais água. Aioria disse e se afastou.

- Não gosto dessa brincadeira ele sabe, droga! - Falei tentando ajeitar meu cabelo que estava completamente arruinado.

Milo tentava me ajudar batendo a areia e separando as mechas, era bom te-lo ali cuidando de mim, ajeitando meu cabelo, ai que pensamento mais comprometedor.

Depois de algum tempo meu cabelo estava mais apresentável e meus olhos voltaram ao normal.

- Você está melhor? Quer ir pra casa? Ele perguntou.

Eu apenas concordei com a cabeça, estava desanimada depois do episódio ridículo que vivenciei.

- Vem - Milo disse estendendo a mão para me ajudar a levantar e depois juntando nossas coisas.

Seguimos em silencio até perto da minha casa.

- Sabe, Aioria e muito meu amigo, é como um irmão , mas as vezes não tem a menor noção de limite - Reclamei

- Sei que pra ele sou como um irmão também...um irmão...porque as brincadeiras sem graça dele não se fazem com uma irmã!!!

Milo olhava parecendo entender melhor nossa relação

- Depois vocês conversam e se acertam, ele disse achando graça da minha fúria.

- É verdade. - concordei meio desanimada. Claro, éramos amigos, eventualmente faríamos as pazes, como sempre!

- Quer entrar e almoçar? Perguntei, eu realmente gostava da companhia dele.

- Que tal você almoçar na minha casa hoje? Ele perguntou com um sorriso.

- OK – assenti - vou só tomar um banho e... - disse apontando para o cabelo.

Começamos a rir.

- Pode ir na frente, daqui a pouco te alcanço. - falei

Milo concordou e foi para casa, eu fui tomar um banho e depois iria pra lá.

Acabei me arrumando só um pouquinho antes de ir almoçar com Milo, coloquei um shortinho e uma blusa um pouco decotada. Confesso que me sinto bem perto dele e inegavelmente ele me atrai... bem não custa nada estar bonita.

Quando cheguei ele ficou me olhando com a mesma cara esquisita que fez ontem na minha casa.

Foi muito bom almoçar com Milo, a comida estava ótima e conversamos muitas coisas divertidas durante toda a tarde, jamais imaginei que ele soubesse cozinhar.

- Acho que vamos na boate à noite porque você não vem??? Perguntei

- Bem isso é, SE eu fizer as pazes com o Aioria. - Eu disse rindo e me referindo a 'tragédia' da parte da manhã.

Ele riu também e acabou desviando do assunto... estranho, pensei.

Continuamos conversando e a campainha tocou, já passavam das nove e eu sequer percebi.

Era o Aioria

- Fiquei te esperando na sua casa, mas como você não voltava achei melhor vir te buscar. - ele disse meio sem jeito.

Nos despedimos de Milo e voltamos para nos arrumar para sair fazendo as pazes. Finalmente ele jurou que nunca mais iria brincar de jogar areia no meu cabelo!!! Ainda bem!!! Pensei feliz.

Queria estar estonteante na boate, não me pergunte o porquê, mas queria muito! Acho que era toda aquela atenção que Milo vinha me dando naqueles dias, aquilo estava virando minha cabeça.

Coloquei um vestido roxo, que era tomara que caia e bem curtinho, acompanhado por um super salto e fiz um cabelo e uma maquiagem poderosa. Estava quase irreconhecível, principalmente porque tenho o costume de andar de cara lavada.

- Hoje vai pra guerra hein? - Era Aioria, ele estava parado com uma cara de bobo me olhando na sala.

- Deixa de ser chato! - Falei indo cumprimentá-lo.

- Acho melhor ficarmos por aqui mesmo - ele disse me segurando pela cintura - que eu resolvo seu problema - e começou a beijar meu pescoço.

- Ai hoje você está impossível !!! - eu falava tentando me desvencilhar de mais uma das brincadeirinhas dele.

- Já me explorou sexualmente? perguntei séria.

- Então, Vamos! Falei rindo, jamais entendi como alguém consegue ser tão sem noção.

Saímos juntos para a boate.

Eu sabia que era a falta de noção que fazia com que as pessoas e nossos amigos questionassem nosso relacionamento como simples amizade, mas tínhamos tanta intimidade um com outro que qualquer brincadeira parecia aceitável e inocente entre nós dois.

A pista estava lotada e eu queria muito me divertir, estava dançando animadamente e quando vi Aioria já estava se pegando com uma moça ruiva num canto perto do balcão, achei melhor ignorar a cena corriqueira e continuar dançando.

- Aceita companhia?

Me virei para o dono da frase, era o Milo. Ele estava di-vi-no com uma camisa branca com as mangas arregaçadas e uma calça jeans escura.

- Claro! - respondi tentando me abalar o mínimo possível com sua presença.

Claro que seria possível manter minha pose de indiferença SE ele não se aproximasse e começasse a dançar comigo.

As batidas mudaram e o ritmo começou a esquentar na pista, hora da pegação, pensei olhando em volta os casaizinhos que iam se formando.

Continuei dançando com Milo sem me importar muito até que uma musica mais lenta começou e ele me puxou pela cintura pra junto dele.

Ai que pegada!!! Pensei enquanto me deixava levar.

Ele começou a dançar coladinho comigo, mexendo o corpo de uma maneira tão sensual, aos poucos fui me entregando aqueles movimentos e quando me dei conta estávamos completamente grudados.

Estar ali na pista com Milo grudado em mim, nossos corpos tão próximos e nossos quadris se movendo na mesma velocidade, foi no mínimo sugestivo.

Mantra mental: Shina mantenha o controle! Shina mantenha o controle! DROGA! Assim fica difícil !!! Eu brigava comigo mesma mentalmente.

A música acabou mas ele continuou tão próximo como estava, tão não mais próximo.

O que vai acontecer agora??? Indaguei mentalmente, suspirando involuntariamente...

___x___x___x___x___

Bem, agora a história vai começar a esquentar...

E aí o mantra da Shina vai funcionar, ou ela finalmente vai cair na 'rede'do Milo???

Junizinha, obrigada pela review! É verdade que o Aioria ta chatinho demais, mas quem nunca teve um melhor amigo mala que implica com qualquer homem que se aproxime que jogue a primeira pedra!

Ah e a Shina é uma mulher difícil, tem que ser, se não o Milo não apaixona...risos!

DiLuaa, eu concordo plenamente com você!!! Uma fanart da cena dos três ficaria EXCELENTE! Espero que você goste da história e obrigada pela review em Broken, pode esperar que nessa fic o relacionamento dos dois vai render mais... risos

Bjus e até o próximo capítulo!!!


	4. Chapter 4

A música acabou, mas ele continuou tão próximo como estava, tão não, mais próximo.

O que vai acontecer agora??? Indaguei mentalmente, suspirando involuntariamente...

Eu não estava pensando direito ali tão perto dele. Ele continuou se aproximando devagar e segurando minha nuca como se não quisesse que eu me afastasse.

Foi quando ele me beijou.

Ahn, e que beijo bom! O contato era gentil, mas ao mesmo tempo intenso e forte, uma sensação indescritível. Estava começando a entender a má-fama daquele homem...

Enquanto eu flutuava pela pista sendo maravilhosamente beijada o tempo corria contra mim e quando nos demos conta a boate já estava praticamente fechando.

- Te levo em casa. Ele disse me pegando pela mão e levando para o carro.

Seguimos nos beijando até a porta da minha casa.

Ele desceu, abriu a porta do carro pra mim e me acompanhou até a porta da frente da minha casa, onde começou a me beijar de uma forma bastante provocante. Enquanto Milo apertava seu corpo contra o meu suas mãos percorriam os limites do meu vestido, ora brincando pelos meus quadris, ora pela minha nuca, puxando de leve meus cabelos e percorrendo meus braços.

Eu estava com uma vontade louca de convidá-lo para entrar e ver como ele dançava na horizontal. Me repreendi mentalmente! Tenho que me controlar, não sou como as mulheres que ele esta acostumado a sair, pensei.

Aos poucos o beijo foi se acalmando até que eu conseguisse me afastar com certa delicadeza.

- Milo a noite foi ótima! – quando disse isso vi nos olhos dele a espera pelo convite para entrar - Podemos inclusive repetir a dose, mas não vou te convidar para entrar – eu disse me afastando um pouco.

Ele me olhou sério, quase incrédulo.

Não sabia se ficava orgulhosa ao conseguir me controlar em frente de tanta tentação ou me odiava, mas eu não queria que as coisas fossem tão rápidas, não com alguém com o histórico do Milo.

- Eu imaginei! Ele disse se aproximando e beijando minha testa.

Bem, estava feito. Eu não sabia direito qual seria a reação dele a partir dali, talvez voltássemos a ser como estranhos, eu pensei com uma pontadinha de arrependimento. Mas minha decisão era aquela, ele teria que aceitar e persistir ou se afastar.

- Nos vemos na praia para continuarmos lendo o livro? Ele perguntou com um sorriso.

Senti um alívio indescritível com a pergunta.

- Claro! Um pouquinho mais tarde hoje! Eu disse achando graça ao lembrar que já estava quase amanhecendo.

- Depois do almoço, que tal?

- Combinado! Concordei.

Dei um beijo de leve em seus lábios e entrei.

Ai que noite...

Dormi feliz e leve...como ele era gostoso e como beijava bem...

Algum tempo depois fui tirada de súbito dos meus doces devaneios ...

- Bom dia!!! Era Aioria invadindo meu quarto, ele tinha o péssimo hábito de me acordar.

- Ei! Eu disse sem me mover da minha cama macia e quentinha.

- Quem diria que ele estava a fim de vc, hein!? Ele entrou rindo e se jogou na minha cama ao meu lado.

- Aqui eu vi muito bem vc com a ruivinha tá, nem vem não! Eu disse me virando para ele.

- Foi boa a noite? Ele perguntou.

Entendi bem as entrelinhas da pergunta.

- A noite foi ótima, mas eu entrei sozinha em casa se é isto que esta me perguntando.

Ele riu, sabia que eu gostava de conhecer bem os homens com os quais me envolvia.

Aioria era muito engraçado e tinha o mal-hábito de me acordar, ainda bem que eu não tinha o hábito de dormir sem roupa ou já teria vivenciado cenas embaraçosas, eu pensava rindo dele já acomodado em minha cama.

Ficamos por um tempo conversando sobre a noite. Depois de ser informada sobre os detalhes sórdidos de Aioria com sua nova vítima e de ter que dar algumas informações sobre o Milo encerramos o capitulo da noite anterior.

Me levantei e fui tomar um banho enquanto Aioria saia do quarto indo tomar o MEU café da manhã na cozinha da MINHA casa...

Sai de casa bastante animada para a praia. Chegando lá Milo estava me esperando embaixo de uma sombra – ah lógico, ele pensou no sol da tarde. Que fofo! Pensei me dirigindo pra lá.

Aioria seguiu para um quiosque perto da areia, onde tinham algumas mulheres desimpedidas que lhe fariam companhia, olhei a cena e ri, ele não tem jeito mesmo...

- Olá! Disse me sentando ao lado de Milo.

Milo me olhou de um jeito que me deixou até sem ar.

- Oi! Ele disse e mais que depressa se aproximou e me beijou.

Que beijo bom!

Estava tudo ótimo, exceto o fato de sequer termos aberto o livro, realmente ele era tudo – e mais um pouco – do que diziam.

Saímos da praia e seguimos para minha casa, ele foi para o banheiro de hospedes para tomar um banho enquanto Maria preparava nosso lanche.

Quando saí do banho a mesa já estava posta, tudo arrumado e Milo no sofá me esperando. Nesse momento eu confesso que comecei a acreditar em paraíso! Talvez aquele fosse o meu, pensei rindo discretamente enquanto me encaminhava até o sofá!

O resto da tarde foi tranqüilo, conversamos bastante, nos beijamos e no fim do dia, Milo foi para sua casa.

Não sei como resisti mais uma vez, meus mantras mentais funcionam, é um fato! Vou tentar ganhar na mega-sena!

Voltando ao Milo... ele definitivamente estava mexendo com a minha cabeça!!!

Dormi e acordei pensando nele, os dois dias que se seguiram tiveram um roteiro parecido: praia, Milo, beijos e mais beijos...

Numa tarde depois de almoçarmos juntos na minha casa ficamos um pouquinho no sofá nos beijando, como estava virando costume.

Ele começou a aprofundar o beijo e a me comprimir no sofá de uma forma que, quando dei por mim, já estava deitada.

Ele se movimentava de uma forma tão sensual, ia devagar roçando seu corpo contra o meu, percorrendo minhas curvas com as mãos...uma loucura...

Os beijos ficaram mais quentes e as carícias também, saímos dali e seguimos direto para o quarto.

Confesso: eu já não agüentava tanta tentação!!!

____x____x____x____x

Pois é pessoal, finalmente um pouquinho de romance. Mas não pensem que tudo será um mar de rosas, é agora que a história começa a esquentar!!!

DiLuaa, ah ela tem que ser resistente!!! Já tem até mantra de balada!!! rsrsrs

Lannyluck, que bom que vc está acompanhando e gostando! E obrigada pela dica, vou ficar mais atenta!

Junizinha, não pense que é maldade!!! Tenho que manter o interesse na trama!!! rsrsrs

Muito obrigada pelas reviews!!!

Bjus,


	5. Chapter 5

Os beijos ficaram mais quentes e as carícias também, saímos dali e seguimos direto para o quarto.

Como eu já esperava depois da dança e de toda a sintonia em que estávamos foi tudo PER-FEI-TO.

Os dias que se seguiram foram maravilhosos, eu e Milo passávamos a maior parte do tempo juntos, conversando, lendo ou fazendo amor... tudo de bom!

Foram três dias de romance total. Naquela noite Milo foi dormir em sua casa para ajeitar algumas pendências de trabalho e trazer algumas mudas de roupa para minha casa.

Não tínhamos oficializado nada, mas o tempo que eu passava com ele me fazia tão bem, a última coisa com que eu me preocuparia seria oficializar um namoro.

Aproveitei a noite livre para ter notícias de Aioria, que me disse estar bem e sentindo minha falta.

- Que tal nos encontrarmos amanhã na praia? Sugeri pelo telefone.

- Claro! Ele concordou.

- Então feito, é bom que conversamos um pouco!

- É parece que alguém tem muito o que falar – ele brincou.

Nos despedimos, desliguei e fui me arrumar para dormir.

Confesso que até pensei em ligar para o Milo, mas achei melhor não. Não faz meu estilo ser 'grudenta' e afinal de contas passamos três dias inteiros juntos.

Quando deitei percebi que estava realmente precisando de uma noite de folga! Estava mais exausta do que pensava porque apaguei e só acordei no outro dia de manhã.

Me arrumei e fui para a praia, afinal tinha combinado de encontrar Aioria lá. Quando cheguei vi que ele já estava no mar dando um mergulho. Fiquei com preguiça de ir nadar logo cedo e achei melhor ficar sentada esperando por ele.

Quando saiu da água Aioria me viu esperando e veio sorrindo em minha direção.

- Bom dia!

- Bom dia! Eu respondi me levantando para abraçá-lo, gostava muito dele e ficar alguns dias sem vê-lo já me fazia uma falta danada.

- Hum...estava com saudade! Ele disse me apertando com força.

- Eu também! Me conta as novidades!

Ficamos conversando por um tempão. Perdi completamente a noção do tempo.

Já deviam passar das 10 horas quando olhei para areia e presenciei uma cena inacreditável.

Fiquei pálida e estática, Aioria deve ter percebido, pois localizou rapidinho o 'foco' da minha atenção.

Milo estava saindo do mar com aquela pose de arrasa-quarteirão que eu detesto. Continuei quieta apenas observando, estava tensa, nem sei direito porque...

Milo olhou para o local onde costumávamos ler. Será que esta me procurando? Me perguntei mentalmente.

Não tive como saber a resposta, mas vi nitidamente quando uma lambisgóia se aproximou dele toda oferecida e eles começaram a conversar de forma animada.

Aioria continuava me olhando.

- Eu já devia saber! Disse em tom reprovador levando a mão na testa

- Calma, não tem nada demais ali. Ele emendou acompanhando a cena, mas sem muita convicção.

- Sei bem! Disse olhando séria para Aioria

Me levantei, não sabia bem se ia até lá ou se ia embora, Aioria me olhava sem entender.

Não precisei ficar em dúvida por muito tempo, pois a garota que conversava com Milo se encarregou de chegar junto beijando ele.

Meu coração falhou uma batida. Sou uma estúpida mesmo! Cai igual a um patinho na lábia dele. Pensava sem saber direito o que fazer.

Melhor sair logo daqui, mas não sem ele me ver! Pensei.

Jamais iria sair correndo e chorando feito a imbecil que eu me sentia por ter confiado nele.

Continuei em pé olhando a cena, quando ele se desvencilhou da garota me viu, apenas gesticulei como se batesse palmas, virei as costas e sai dali.

Aioria me seguia estupefato.

- Shina, fala alguma coisa! Ele pedia enquanto acompanhava meus passos apressados.

- Alguma coisa! Disse sem olhar pra ele.

Óbvio que eu estava arrasada! Lógico que queria que a terra se abrisse, me engolisse e limpasse da minha memória a existência daquele ser chamado Milo, mas nada disso aconteceria. Pelo menos mantive minha dignidade intacta, jamais faria uma cena.

Aioria continuava me acompanhando calado. O que ele poderia dizer depois daquilo?!?

Cheguei em casa, foram apenas alguns minutos mas se sentia caminhando por horas, estava infeliz, miserável e destruída por dentro. Não queria que ninguém notasse, mas estava despedaçada. Droga de homem!

- Aioria me dá um minuto, acho que vou me trocar e tomar um banho, tudo bem?

Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça e ficou na sala vendo televisão enquanto eu subia para me acalmar.

Não sentia vontade de conversar, não queria pensar no que presenciei, minha vontade era só uma: chorar!

Então subi, abri o chuveiro e me acabei, onde ninguém poderia me ver ou ouvir e as lastimáveis lágrimas que aquele infeliz provocou. Eu não precisava me expor a mais esse constrangimento!

Depois de um tempo eu já me sentia melhor, mais calma e mais tranqüila. Sai do banho, me troquei e fui ver o Aioria que já estava na cozinha perturbando a Maria.

Quando me viu ele parou o que estava fazendo e veio sério em minha direção.

- Tudo bem? Você está bem?

- Tudo bem! Eu disse com uma voz tão calma que me assustou.

- Então... eu estava pensando em ir descansar esta semana no sítio do Aioros, porque você não vem comigo?

- Suas férias já começaram? Perguntei, havia me esquecido que ele também entraria de férias.

- Sim, ontem! Eu estava pensando em ir amanhã cedo, mas se você for também podemos sair agora à tarde! Acho que vai ser bom, não é?

Suspirei pesadamente, ele sempre sabia como me alegrar, e sim, seria maravilhoso me afastar por uns dias daquele local e do Milo!

- Claro! Eu posso subir e arrumar tudo!

- Ótimo! Vou lá em casa pegar a bagagem e volto rapidinho! Ele disse num sorriso.

Concordei com a cabeça e subi para arrumar minhas coisas.

Repassando os últimos dias em minha mente ainda não conseguia acreditar na cena que vi na praia. Fiz as malas maquinalmente e talvez tenha derramado apenas algumas lagrimazinhas de reprovação por minha conduta inocente e lastimável com relação ao Milo.

Nunca fui de me envolver com alguém de forma tão rápida, acabava de me lembrar bem o porquê.

Como ele podia fingir tão bem...enquanto estávamos juntos ele me beijava e dizia que jamais tinha conhecido alguém assim, que estava apaixonado, que nunca estivera tão envolvido e blá blá blá... sai por uma noite e já o vejo beijando outra...ai droga!

Pouco tempo depois eu já estava pronta, perfeitamente apresentável, acomodando minha mala no carro do Aioria.

Me sentia péssima pelos últimos acontecimentos, mas não pretendia ser mais uma mala, e tinha certeza que na companhia do meu melhor amigo ia conseguir me divertir um pouco e parar de pensar no infeliz do Milo.

- Maria, vou ficar fora uns dias. Você cuida de tudo ta! Disse da porta.

- Pode deixar! Ela disse.

Seguimos viagem. Fui mais calada ouvindo música. Aioria tinha separado os meus CDS preferidos para a viagem e nem por uma vez mencionou sobre o ocorrido na praia.

Chegamos no sítio de Aioros, irmão de Aioria.

- O que nos espera??? Um fantástico encontro de família??? Perguntei brincando. Mas qualquer coisa pra mim seria melhor do que encarar Milo novamente depois da cena que presenciei na praia e do curto - e maravilhoso - espaço de tempo que passamos juntos.

- Não, o sítio é só nosso.

Descemos e fomos descarregar as coisas. 'Só nosso' queria dizer só nosso mesmo, observei que teríamos que cozinhar também... pelo menos ocupo a mente, pensei.

- Muitas mulheres chorando o seu desaparecimento? Perguntei

- Você tem preferência – ele brincou e piscou o olho.

Isso era o que mais adorava nele, eu SEMPRE tinha preferência.

Passeamos de cavalo pela região, tomamos um belo banho de piscina e à noite fomos fazer nosso jantar.

Os dias estavam transcorrendo tranquilamente e eu adorando estar ali com meu grande amigo. Evitava a todo custo lembrar de Milo e de tudo o que havia acontecido entre nós. Felizmente para mim, tudo aconteceu quando Aioria estava saindo de férias...

Acordei mais cedo e resolvi descer para preparar o café, já tinha feito tudo e Aioria ainda estava dormindo.

Ai que preguiçoso, pensei indo para o quarto dele acordá-lo, ele fazia isso comigo com tanta freqüência que só pensei em uma coisa: revanche!

Entrei silenciosamente e puxei as cobertas gritando o mais alto que pude: "BOM DIA!!!"

Ele deu um pulo, foi mega engraçado!!! Ainda estava tentando me controlar de tanto rir enquanto ele me olhava furioso.

- Ai que susto, quer me matar é!?

- Boooom dia, dorminhoco!!! Repeti sonoramente me divertindo com o susto dele

- Bom dia. Ele resmungou

- Já fiz nosso café, vem!  
- Ah, to com preguiça, não mereço nem ganhar café na cama? Ele resmungou como um menino pequeno.

- Ta bom, vou trazer pra você, mas se dormir de novo vou te acordar com água na cabeça. Eu disse rindo e indo buscar nosso café!

Ele era sempre tão bacana comigo, não me custava retribuir a gentileza. Subi equilibrando tudo na bandeja para tomarmos café juntos no quarto dele.

- Pronto! Falei entrando com a bandeja e me sentando na cama.

- Quanta mordomia! Ele brincou olhando a bandeja.

- Especialmente pra você! Pisquei o olho

Ele me olhou de um jeito estranho...

Comemos e conversamos deixando um rastro enorme de farelos.

- O que vamos fazer hoje? Perguntei tirando a bandeja e colocando-a no criado enquanto ele batia na cama para derrubar os farelos no chão.

- Ah, vamos dormir? Ele falou me puxando pelo braço pra junto dele na cama.

Ele me segurou na cama passando o braço pela minha cintura e acabei tendo que ficar lá tirando um cochilo também, mais por falta de opção do que por vontade, mas confesso que não achei ruim dormir mais um pouquinho.

___x___x___x

Olá Pessoal!

Primeiro gostaria de me desculpar pela demora. Tive vários problemas, mas agora retomo a fic com força total e volto a postar todas as semanas!

Será que o Milo é mesmo um cafajeste??? E o que vai acontecer quando ele e Shina se encontrarem de novo??? Ah e o Aioria está fofo, não está???

NÃO ME MATEM, ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer nesta fic, aquele era apenas o início!!! risos.

Muito obrigada pelas reviews e espero que estejam gostando (mesmo com as reviravoltas!).

Bjus,


	6. Chapter 6

Dormi mais do que poderia imaginar, quando acordei sonolenta Aioria já estava na cozinha preparando nosso almoço. Fiquei sentada observando e me perguntando por que a vida tem de ser tão complicada.

Nos entendemos tão bem, porque eu não poderia me envolver com alguém como ele não com alguém tão complicado como o Milo... droga, já estou pensando nele de novo e deveria riscar o nome daquele infeliz do dicionário depois do que presenciei.

Almoçamos tranquilamente, e o dia correu bem, leve, alegre e divertido.

A semana estava acabando e no dia seguinte teríamos que voltar. Acho que o Aioria percebeu meu desconforto ao constatar isso! Estava tão bom ficar longe de tudo, poder esquecer o que houve e não me preocupar com nada além de dormir, comer, e me divertir!!!

Estávamos na sala escutando música quando ele puxou o assunto.

- Shina, o que você está pensando em fazer quando voltarmos?

- Não sei, suspirei cansadamente, prefiro evitar pensar nisso!

- Mas você sabe que vão se encontrar assim que chegarmos, afinal vocês dois moram perto, estão sempre nos mesmos lugares, e tenho certeza que ele vai tentar falar com você...

- será... não sei se tem muito o que falar Aioria.

- Bom, por mais cafajeste que ele seja Shina, deve ter alguma explicação. E se não for boa, pode me avisar que vou providenciar um belo olho roxo nele.

- Não sei se quero ouvia a explicação para começar, não se explica um beijo daqueles Aioria... e nós nem estávamos juntos nem nada... acho que... ah, sei lá! Só não queria ter que falar com ele de novo!Disse desanimada e sem conseguir concatenar minhas idéias direito.

- Olha ainda estou te achando um pouco triste! Por que você não fica uns tempos lá em casa, pelo menos até melhorar esse seu ânimo! O que você me diz, é bom que terei um pouco de companhia, já que ainda tenho longos dias de férias pela frente.

- Não dispenso o convite. Vai ser melhor do que ir pra minha casa por enquanto.

- Então vou ligar para a Sônia preparar o seu quarto, pode ser?

- Pode ser! Obrigada!

Realmente não tinha pensado nisso, mas encontrar com Milo quando voltasse seria inevitável na minha casa. Assim ganho tempo, tempo pra esquecer.

Só preciso me sentir melhor e esquecer o que houve, nem entendo porque estou sendo tão dramática. Afinal, não tínhamos nenhum compromisso... Preciso racionalizar esta situação, ficar longe do Milo e voltar ao trabalho. Certamente o tempo vai me ajudar a dimensionar o ocorrido corretamente.

No sábado voltamos do sítio. Passei na minha casa com Aioria e fiz um monte de malas. Afinal minhas férias acabaram e eu iria precisar de bem mais roupas do que as que usam em um sitio.

Passaria em casa umas duas vezes por semana para ver se estava tudo em ordem e Maria cuidaria de tudo.

Estava quase terminando de organizar tudo, na medida em que a bagunça que Aioria fazia me "ajudando" permitia, quando Maria apareceu no quarto um pouco surpresa.

- Mas o que houve minha filha? Voltou de férias e resolveu organizar o armário foi?

- Vou passar uma temporada fora Maria.

- Mais uma? Mas você não volta a trabalhar na segunda?

- é eu volto, mas vou passar uns tempos no apartamento do Aioria.

- Mas... Não entendi! E seu outro amigo? Ele veio aqui todos os dias te procurar, mas eu não sabia pra onde vocês dois tinham ido. Ele estava tão triste e abatido tadinho...

Eu e Aioria apenas nos olhamos.

- Tadinha de mim né Maria! Falei meio sem paciência.

Claro que a Maria entendeu menos ainda, afinal ela não sabia de nada do que houve, apenas viu o Milo lá em casa por dias inteiros e depois eu estava indo embora. Achei melhor continuar prestando atenção nas malas.

- Olha Maria, se ele vier aqui, fala que a Shina está lá em casa! Não precisa ficar explicando muito não!

- Mas... Se eu não estou entendendo essa mudança repentina, ele vai entender menos ainda...

- Ele não precisa entender Maria, vai por mim. Aioria disse continuando a jogar meus (pobres!) sapatos numa sacola!

Maria saiu e eu e Aioria continuamos empacotando as coisas em silêncio.

Óbvio que um dia iríamos nos encontrar, quando talvez tivéssemos que conversar sobre o que aconteceu, mas não agora. Não pretendia ter que voltar a realidade e me lembrar de tudo o que houve entre eu e Milo.

Fiquei triste lembrando da cena da praia, ele foi tão idiota e o pior é que o tempo todo parecia estar sendo tão sincero quando se declarava.

E o que ele ainda queria comigo? Por que tinha indo sem parar na minha casa durante minha ausência?

Eu não queria me encontrar com ele, não precisava de nenhuma explicação sobre o ocorrido, afinal não tínhamos nada, estávamos apenas ficando. Só isso!

Quando terminamos, Aioria se prontificou a ir levando algumas coisas para a casa dele, enquanto eu verificava se não esqueci nada. Assim quando eu chegasse a Sônia já teria organizado uma parte das minhas coisas para mim.

Eu pretendia descansar um pouquinho na minha própria casa, me instalaria na casa dele mais tarde, ou então no dia seguinte!

Nos despedimos e fiquei sozinha com meus pensamentos sem sentido.

Não sai de casa, tomei um longo banho e achei melhor dormir um pouquinho.

Quando acordei parecia ser final da tarde e Maria batia na porta do meu quarto.

- Que foi? Abri com uma cara de sono...

- Seu amigo está na sala te esperando. Ela disse

Gelei. A última coisa que eu precisava no mundo, era ter o Milo na minha sala! A idéia de pedir a Maria que o colocasse para fora a ponta-pés era tentadora, mas jamais daria a ele o gostinho de me portar como uma mulherzinha abandonada e deprimida.

- Já vou. Disse friamente a Maria e fui me trocar.

Me vesti maquinalmente com a primeira roupa que encontrei e saí do quarto. Hora de encarar a verdade, droga!

Estava nervosa, não gostaria de encontrá-lo nunca mais depois do que aconteceu. Respirei fundo e me acalmei antes de entrar na sala.

- Olá, Milo. Disse da forma mais fria e distante que consegui.

Ele se levantou do sofá.

- Oi, respondeu com a voz triste, podemos conversar?

- Claro, eu respondi apontando que ele se sentasse.

- Não sei por onde começar...ele me disse nervoso.

- Acho que pelo começo torna a narrativa mais didática. Disse friamente.

Ele me olhou incrédulo, eu parecia ser feita de gelo e não deixaria transparecer nem por um segundo qualquer gesto de carinho que eu inadvertidamente tenha dedicado a ele anteriormente.

- Onde você estava? Ele perguntou tentando amenizar a conversa.

- Descansando, era minha ultima semana de férias.

Ele tentou retomar suas explicações, já que eu não estava disposta a ficar batendo papo com ele. Percebi que continuava visivelmente nervoso.

- Eu... eu nunca tinha me envolvido com alguém como você...nem conversado tanto ou passado tanto tempo junto... ele disse meio vacilante.

Pensei em interrompê-lo com algum cinismo, mas achei melhor não.

- Tudo estava maravilhoso, mas eu estava com medo... com medo de me envolver demais e me machucar, ele disse.

- Entendi, ai você achou uma maneira pratica de mandar este recado pela sua amiga na praia! Eu emendei com sarcasmo.

- Claro que não! Aquilo não foi o que você pensa! Ele disse indignado.

- Ahan, falei com a cara mais incrédula do mundo.

- Eu fui embora aquele dia pra minha casa não apenas para pegar mais algumas roupas, mas também pra pensar...pensar em como tudo ficava diferente com você...e o quanto eu gostava daquilo.

Continuei olhando com uma cara incrédula, não eu não iria cair na conversa dele de novo.

- Você acha que é fácil para um homem se envolver com alguém como você? Ele perguntou e deixou a pergunta no ar...

- Não consigo visualizar a dificuldade. Eu disse friamente

- Você é inteligente, independente e não consigo pensar em nada que algum homem possa lhe oferecer que você não possa conseguir sozinha, ele concluiu.

Eu nunca pensei que ele fosse inseguro.

- Talvez respeito e confiança! Mas isso não vem ao caso, pode continuar sua narrativa, disse séria.

Ele suspirou pesadamente antes de continuar.

- No dia seguinte, passei aqui cedo, mas você não estava, Maria me disse que você tinha ido à praia e fui te procurar, mas não te vi. Resolvi dar um mergulho e quando sai você ainda não estava lá, achei estranho. Ai aquela garota veio conversar comigo. Sei que não parece certo ficar conversando com ela, mas era só isto mesmo que eu estava fazendo, ai aquela maluca começou a se insinuar e me beijou. Quando lembrei da gente e ia me afastar dela você já estava lá...

- Não vi você tentar interromper o que ela estava fazendo.

- É verdade. Eu não tentei, estava acostumado com aquele tipo de assédio, quando lembrei de você e me afastei já tinha estragado tudo. Ele disse cabisbaixo.

Doía ouvir aquilo tudo, doía ter sido tão ingênua ao ponto de pensar que o teria só para mim, que ele resistiria ao assedio das outras garotas, enfim...

- Bem, então acho que já está tudo explicado.

- Não. Não está! Não quero te perder. Ele disse

- Você deveria ter pensado nisso antes de beijar aquela garota na praia. Como você se sentiria no meu lugar? Passamos dias juntos, e foi só você sair daqui por algumas horas e já te vejo nos braços de outra.

Ele só abaixou a cabeça

- Não confio em você Milo, não posso confiar em alguém que não resiste ao assedio de nenhuma mulher, que esta tão habituado aos seus joguinhos de sedução que não consegue estar com uma pessoa só. Eu não quero este tipo de relacionamento! Eu disse me levantando.

- Espera, por favor, me dá uma chance, me deixa tentar...

- Tentar o que, Milo? Tentar se divertir um pouco mais comigo? Nos divertimos bastante, foi ótimo e acabou. Eu disse friamente.

- Mas e se...se eu te provar que mudei, que estou diferente agora... que isso nunca mais vai acontecer. Ele falava de um jeito afobado.

- Muito tarde! Eu disse.

Saí da sala, não tínhamos mais nada para conversar.

Minha cabeça rodava, meu peito doía, era assim terminar??? Do que estou falando sequer chegamos a ter alguma coisa...mas esta dor...porque estava me sentindo tão...vazia...

Entrei no banheiro, abri o chuveiro e fiquei sentada no chão chorando, fiquei lá por quase uma hora até me acalmar.

Achei melhor racionalizar aquela situação, afinal não foi mais que um caso entre dois adultos. Ficamos juntos por alguns dias, sem promessas, sem compromisso, sem razão para tanto desgaste emocional. Eu pensava tentando me convencer daqueles argumentos que me pareceram tão razoáveis naquele momento.

Não tinha percebido há quanto tempo estava trancada até ouvir a voz de Aioria batendo na porta.

- Ei Shina, tudo bem? Você está bem?

- Estou sim, já vou sair...eu tentei dizer com a melhor voz que me foi possível.

Lavei o rosto, arrumei os cabelos e me olhei no espelho enquanto repetia para mim mesma: foi melhor assim!

Terminei de recolher minhas coisas e fui para o apartamento do Aioria, não queria continuar na minha casa naquela noite. Sabia bem que só iria me lembrar da única pessoa que pretendia esquecer.

___x___x___x

Olá!

Espero que estejam gostando da trama!

Agora sim vamos ver o Miluxo se desdobrar para consertar a MEGA mancada e reconquistar a Shina! Adoro ver o Milo sofrendo... sei que é maldade, mas é tão legal!!! risos

Agradeço de coração as reviews, abaixo alguns comentários:

Lannyluck: Pois é menina, eu também penso como você, amigo é irmão, sangue do sangue, espero que não tenha pensado maldade da relação dos dois! risos

Sei que a falta de explicação do Milo na hora pareceu meio covarde, mas vamos combinar, será que alguém teria coragem de encarar a Shina sendo irônica e batendo palmas... vamos dar um desconto para o coitado!

Junizinha: Aguarde que as emoções estão guardadas, ainda tem muita história pela frente!

DiLuaa: Calma, calma que prometo que estou trabalhando no hentai...ele virá, me aguarde!!! Mas o Milo tem que sofrer um pouco pra conquistar a Shina!!! Hahaha a vilã da história nem terá muito destaque, só surgiu para provocar a briga mesmo... uma bruxa!!! risos

Alana: Que bom que continua acompanhando! O que aconteceu foi uma "má nota" do Milo mesmo, vamos ver o quanto ele agüenta sofrer até consertar as coisas com a Shina! Afinal, o gênio ruim dela faz jus ao dele! rsrsrs

Muito obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando!

Bjus,


	7. Chapter 7

Ao chegar lá percebi que Aioria tinha deixado tudo pronto, Sônia havia arrumado minhas roupas no quarto de hospedes e eu realmente me senti bem melhor do que se ficasse sozinha em minha casa.

Descansei bastante naquele final de semana.

Na segunda feira retomei minha rotina ao voltar ao trabalho, na medida do possível já que eu não estava em minha própria casa.

O retorno à empresa foi exaustivo, mas voltar todos os dias e ter Aioria esperando por mim para conversar – ou reclamar – do dia era muito bom!

Apesar de nossa convivência ser ótima e tudo estar correndo bem, eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que voltar para minha própria casa e dar seguimento a minha vida.

Por mais amigos que fossemos, ambos estávamos acostumados a morar sozinhos e eu sabia bem que minha temporada na casa dele atrapalhava seus encontros furtivos. Afinal, como se leva uma garota para sua casa com sua melhor amiga hospedada lá!?

Assim, depois de duas semanas eu juntava minhas coisas para voltar para casa. Aioria também voltaria ao trabalho e eu estava convencida que tudo voltaria ao normal! Embora minha rotina morando na casa dele já estivesse mais ou menos organizada.

Voltei com certa tranqüilidade e com Aioria me assegurando que eu poderia ficar por lá o tempo que quisesse, mas eu tinha que retomar minha vida e voltar para minha seria o último passo para riscar definitivamente de minha mente o episódio MILO.

Não foi muito fácil entrar em casa naquela noite, parecia que as lembranças me assombravam, mas tudo melhorou com o passar dos dias.

Aos poucos fui voltando a minha rotina, o que incluía correr na praia pela manhã.

Depois de alguns dias correndo topei com Milo chegando para sua corrida, ele acenou de longe, eu apenas respondi ao cumprimento e fui embora.

O tempo realmente é um agente facilitador, já não me sentia mais tão abalada na presença dele.

Algumas vezes nos víamos de longe, ele acena, eu acenava e seguíamos com a vida.

Aioria me ligava todos os dias depois do trabalho para se certificar que eu estava bem, e minhas amigas estavam me distraindo bastante para que eu sequer me lembrasse daquelas férias desastrosas.

Quase um mês havia se passado desde o meu retorno para casa quando Aioria me falou que conseguiu uma bolsa para fazer um curso de especialização fora do país, fiquei super feliz por ele! Mas ao mesmo tempo me senti tão sozinha de pensar no meu amigo em outro continente...

Então em 15 dias ele embarcaria para a Europa e eu continuaria com minha rotina, sem os telefonemas diários para contar sobre a vida.

Me senti um pouco mais sozinha depois que Aioria viajou, mesmo Saori indo passar os finais de semana comigo, quando saíamos juntas ou ficávamos conversando...

Acabei me afundando no trabalho por um tempo para me distrair. Afinal ele ficaria fora por seis meses, e eu tinha que cuidar de mim nesse tempo, mesmo sentindo falta daquele sem noção, que se tornou o mais próximo de família que eu tinha na cidade!

Eu estava feliz, a vida estava tranqüila, trabalhava loucamente todos os dias e nos finais de semana saía com os amigos, às vezes me sentia meio sozinha por estar rodeada de tantos casais...

Quase um mês tinha se passado desde então, era sexta-feira e eu estava terminando minha ultima e a pior reunião do dia...a de verificar o desempenho dos meus subordinados e dar feedback a cada um deles.

Quando saí, já completamente exausta a secretaria me informou que havia alguém me esperando em minha sala.

- Quem é??? Perguntei confusa

- Ele disse que era particular.

Entrei na sala sem entender quem estaria lá há uma hora daquelas.

Quase desmaiei com a figura que me aguardava tomando uma xícara de café.

- Milo?!? Eu disse surpresa.

- Olá! Ele se levantou e se virou com uma cara preocupada.

- O que houve? Perguntei confusa.

- Queria saber se você estava bem! Ele disse sério

- Como assim???

- Não te vejo correndo na praia há quase um mês e sei que você adora suas corridas matinais, fiquei preocupado e achei melhor vir ver se você estava bem. Ele disse

Eu fiquei completamente atônita com aquela visita, como ele sabia que eu não ia correr??? Estava me vigiando por acaso.

- Estou bem! eu disse secamente

Ele ficou sem graça e fez menção de se retirar, eu percebi que fui meio grossa e tentei consertar.

- Não quer se sentar e conversamos um pouco? Acabei minha última reunião do dia. Eu disse em um tom mais cordial.

Ele se sentou e eu também.

- Na verdade só vim mesmo saber se estava tudo bem, não quero te atrapalhar.

Aquela visita definitivamente estava mexendo com a minha cabeça, depois de tanto tempo eu finalmente havia superado o que acontecera entre nós dois e racionalizando a situação. Afinal, se não tínhamos compromisso um com o outro, cada um de nós poderia fazer o que bem entendesse, talvez eu tenha exagerado na minha reação, pensei, ou talvez Milo tenha me feito um favor de agir daquela forma antes que eu começasse com aquelas cobranças absurdas próprias de mulheres inseguras.

- Estou bem sim, só estava sobrecarregada de trabalho por estes dias.

- Que horas você sai daqui? Ele perguntou

- Daqui a pouco, só vou enviar uns poucos e-mails.

- Vamos tomar um café e conversar? Ele perguntou

- Tá. Eu disse ainda sem entender

Ele ficou me olhando enquanto eu acabava de enviar alguns e-mails e organizar as tarefas para segunda-feira.

- Pronto! Finalmente! Eu disse com cara de alívio.

- O dia foi tão ruim assim? Ele perguntou rindo

- Pior. Odeio as reuniões de avaliação e demissão.

- Ah...ele assentiu com uma cara compreensiva...

Saímos juntos e desejei boa noite para a secretaria.

- Conheço um lugar ótimo para pessoas estressadas, ele disse brincando.

- Perfeito para mim então, eu devo supor. Falei rindo, tinha me esquecido como Milo era uma companhia agradável.

Fomos até uma cafeteria bem escondida que ficava há algumas quadras do meu escritório.

Milo entrou e fui seguindo-o, sentamos em uma mesa que ficava em uma pequena varanda de onde tínhamos uma bela vista da praça.

- Que lugar lindo! Falei admirada

- Gosto de vir aqui pra ler um pouco.

Eu olhei surpresa. Me lembrei das nossas leituras na praia, mas achei melhor não pensar naquilo, não agora. Era passado.

Tomamos um shake de café delicioso e ficamos conversando sobre banalidades, a noite estava muito agradável, embora eu não conseguisse entender aquele repentino reaparecimento do Milo.

Conversamos de forma animada sobre assuntos impessoais e depois de algum tempo o garçom nos informou sobre o fechamento da cozinha. Milo me acompanhou até o carro, nos despedimos de forma cordial e fui para casa sem entender nada!

O final de semana foi bem tranqüilo, fui ao shopping fazer algumas comprar e aproveitei o tempo livre para descasar e dormir até tarde!

Consegui conversar com Aioria pelo skype e ele me contou de suas 'aventuras', acabei comentando sobre o repentino aparecimento do Milo no meu escritório e ele não pareceu estranhar. Achei aquilo um pouco suspeito, mas deixei pra lá.

No domingo pela manhã fui para a praia e encontrei com June que me 'atualizou' sobre os últimos babados e comentou que tinha visto Milo muito pouco na praia depois que brigamos. Ignorei solenemente esta informação mudando de assunto rapidinho e ficamos conversando até quase no horário do almoço.

Na segunda-feira à noite Milo me ligou e ficamos algum tempo conversando sobre o dia no telefone. Nos dias seguintes Milo me ligava todos os dias à noite e permanecíamos algum tempo conversando.

Era sábado de manhã e Maria bateu no meu quarto com uma cara, no mínimo, suspeita.

- Seu amigo esta na sala te esperando.

- Ai esqueci que tinha combinado de correr com Milo! Disse me levantando e indo depressa me vestir.

Esqueci que havíamos combinado por telefone. Acabei não vendo nada de mal já que eu não ia fazer nada no sábado de manhã mesmo!

- Perdi a hora. Disse me desculpando

Ele estava apenas sorrindo.

- Tudo bem, te espero. Disse calmamente.

Tomamos um suco e saímos.

Foi bom correr. Corremos por quase duas horas e eu já estava exausta quando paramos.

- Cansada? Ele perguntou

- Um pouco.

- Vamos tomar uma água e retornamos caminhando. Ele falou.

Nos sentamos um pouco e tomamos um pouco de água, em alguns minutos eu já me sentia melhor.

Acabamos permanecendo por algum tempo conversando e olhando o mar. Milo tinha lido muitos livros interessantes e estava me falando sobre eles.

- Passei a ler no café depois que você voltou ao trabalho. Ele disse triste

- Ah, com certeza você arrumaria outra companhia. Eu disse displicentemente

- Não quero outra companhia. Ele falou seco.

Ficamos calados por um tempo.

- Vamos voltar? Ele perguntou

Apenas assenti com a cabeça e voltamos caminhando em silencio.

Ele me deixou na porta de casa se despediu e seguiu para sua casa.

Quando cheguei Maria estava me esperando para o almoço.

- Seu amigo não veio? Ela perguntou

- Maria você gosta bem dele hein. Faz uma cara tão engraçada quando ele esta aqui! Eu falei brincando.

- Claro, será que você nunca percebeu o quanto ele gosta de você?! Ela falou.

- Ah, tá doida Maria! Eu disse andando pro quarto para tomar um banho e me trocar.

- É verdade, ele passava aqui em frente todos os dias para ver se te encontrava até que eu avisei que você foi passar uns dias na casa do Aioria. Eu vi como ele ficou chateado...

- Até parece Maria! Falei fazendo pouco caso

- No dia em que você terminou com ele, ele quase chorou. Ela falou em tom de confidencia...

- Milo chorando, esta eu queria ver...disse com desdém.

- Se você tivesse ficado na sala ao invez de voltar para o quarto teria visto. Você devia dar uma chance pra ele minha filha, tadinho, esse moço gosta mesmo de você, dá pra ver... Maria disse com um jeito sério.

- Ai Maria, não quero mais saber de homem, acho que vou ficar solteira para sempre!!! Falei num tom de empolgação que sabia ser falso...

- Vai nada, pensa no que te falei e vai tomar seu banho que o almoço vai esfriar.

Depois do almoço fui tentar tirar uma soneca, mas o que Maria havia me dito acabou me tirando o sono e eu fiquei me perguntando o porquê desse reaparecimento do Milo.

_______x______x_______x

Bem pessoal,

Parece que o Milo está de volta no jogo, depois de dar um tempo pra Shina 'esfriar a cabeça'. Será que ele vai conseguir reconquistá-la???

Agradecendo e respondendo as reviews:

Junizinha: Pois é a Shina sabe ser má quando quer, e acho que o efeito foi bem melhor do que se ela desse um escândalo, ou brigasse com ele. Mas fala sério, foi um tapa com luva de pelica!!! Rsrsrsr

Lannyluck: Com certeza nenhum dos dois estava pronto para um relacionamento, mas quem sabe com isso eles amadurecem e se acertam!

Amigo fofo é tuuuuudo de bom, né! E está em extinção... uma pena!

DiLuaa: Que bom que vc gostou!!! Fico super feliz!!! Gostaria que os personagens fossem bem verdadeiros mesmo, acho que a fic fica mais bacana!!!

Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando!!!

Bjus,


	8. Chapter 8

Depois do almoço fui tentar tirar uma soneca, mas o que Maria havia me dito acabou me tirando o sono e eu fiquei me perguntando o porquê desse reaparecimento do Milo.

Não consigo entender como mesmo após tudo o que houve Milo continua me procurando, conversando comigo, é tão estranho... haveria de fato alguma possibilidade dele estar sendo sincero... será que me precipitei em sumir do mapa e sequer conversar com ele sobre o que presenciei na praia, bem ele também não tentou se explicar... tentar até tentou mas eu não estava nem um pouco disposta a ouvir ou entender qualquer coisa.

É verdade, eu fui embora logo depois do ocorrido e nunca chegamos a conversar de verdade sobre o que aconteceu. Será que eu deveria ter conversado com ele a respeito, será que ainda teria tempo de fazê-lo, não entendia por que depois de tudo aquilo ele ainda insistia em me fazer companhia, realmente ele estava errado, mas eu decidi isso e nunca dei a ele chance de defesa... fiquei imersa nesse tipo de pensamento até adormecer.

No final da tarde a campainha da minha casa tocou, me tirando do gostoso cochilo e me deixando estática com a figura parada na minha porta.

- Milo?! - Fiquei parada estática olhando para ele que parecia se materializar dos meus pensamentos.

- OI! Hoje vai ter um luau na praia, você não quer vir? - Ele disse meio sem jeito com minha cara surpresa.

- Ahn...tá...claro...quando? perguntei meio sem graça, como ele podia ser assim e insistir em ainda sair comigo depois de tudo o que houve...

- Daqui a pouco...se quiser espero você se arrumar e vamos juntos.

- Ok...entra então. - Falei dando passagem para que ele me esperasse na sala.

Subi para o quarto e coloquei um chinelinho, um short e uma bata, roupa perfeita para o calor! Ainda estou confusa com tudo isso e definitivamente não entendo o Milo, mas quem sabe nos tornamos amigos ou com o tempo eu consigo perguntar o porquê de tudo isso pra ele...

- Pronto! Falei chegando na sala.

Milo ficou parado por um tempo me olhando com cara de bobo.

- Tudo bem? Perguntei

- Claro! Vamos? Ele disse meio sem jeito me oferecendo o braço

Aceitei um pouco embaraçada com a situação e com a inesperada companhia e seguimos juntos para a praia.

O lual foi ótimo e me diverti bastante, Milo era sem dúvida uma companhia agradável e ainda encontrei com alguns de meus amigos.

Quando terminou Milo me acompanhou até minha casa.

- Boa noite! Obrigada pelo convite. - Eu disse após abrir a porta.

- Boa noite! Eu que agradeço a companhia. - Ele disse me dando um beijo no rosto.

Dormi bem, estava tranqüila, mesmo a situação entre nós sendo estranha e indefinida!!! Ai que falta me faz o Aioria!!! Amanhã vou tentar falar com ele sobre tudo isso... ou não... ah não sei... já não sei mais nada!!! Melhor tentar dormir!!!

No dia seguinte combinei de ir à casa de Saori para conversarmos, saí cedo e voltei só de noite.

- Oi Maria, disse quando entrei em casa e a vi assistindo um pouco de TV.

- Ei minha filha, seu amigo esteve aqui, falei que você estava na casa da Saori.

- Certo, Maria, sem problemas.

Fiquei um pouco cismada com esse retorno do Milo em minha vida, era estranho. Ao mesmo tempo em que a sensação ruim que ficou depois que 'terminamos' passou eu não tinha esquecido o que vivemos, então a presença dele apesar de agradável ainda me deixava um pouco confusa.

Durante aquela semana Milo me ligou todos os dias à noite para conversarmos, era agradável ter com quem dividir o que aconteceu durante o dia e falar algumas bobagens. Começamos a correr juntos pela manhã.

Não tinha programado nada para aquele final de semana quando minha campainha tocou, era Milo me convidando para um passeio pela praia, acabei aceitando o convite e a noite foi bastante tranqüila e agradável.

No dia seguinte, domingo, cedo June me ligou e praticamente me obrigou a acompanhá-la nas compras, acabei me vestindo e indo.

Voltei no final do dia exausta, não sabia que as duas poderiam ir em tantas lojas em tão pouco tempo...

Entrei em casa e Maria estava me esperando.

- Oi Maria! – Falei

- Oi minha filha, seu amigo esteve aqui te procurando, avisei que você foi comprar roupas.

- Ok! Falei displicente enquanto me livrava dos sapatos que estavam matando meus pés.

- Ele deixou isso aqui pra você. Maria disse me entregando um vaso com lírios brancos.

Fiquei completamente sem jeito com a flor na mão, porque ele tinha ido levar aquela flor pra mim??? O Milo levando flores??? Talvez a Maria estivesse certa...

Coloquei o vaso na sala e subi para descansar, amanhã ligaria agradecendo, afinal já estava tarde.

Acordei as seis, como de costume e fui para a praia correr.

Milo já estava se alongando quando cheguei.

- Bom dia! Disse meio sem jeito

- Bom dia! Um belo dia para uma corrida não é! Ele disse observando o céu claro e sem nuvens.

- É sim... a Maria me entregou... eu murmurei sem jeito.

- Ah que bom! Espero que você goste... ele disse com simplicidade

- Gosto sim, obrigada!

Começamos a correr juntos, mas em silencio. Depois de uma hora me despedi e fui para casa tomar meu banho para trabalhar.

Minha segunda-feira estava atipicamente tranquila, eram 11:30 quando meu celular tocou

- oi é o Milo!

- Oi! - Eu respondi contente com a ligação inesperada.

- Você está muito ocupada aí?

- Não hoje o dia esta tranqüilo.

- Estou saindo da obra de um cliente, vamos almoçar juntos, estou aí pertinho.

- Certo, onde quer que eu te encontre? Perguntei

- Eu passo aí e te busco, chego em uns vinte minutos, está bom?

- Está sim, respondi.

- Ok, então até!

- Até!

Desliguei meio atônita, achei melhor dar uma corridinha no banheiro para retocar, ou melhor, fazer uma maquiagem. Já que eu tinha o hábito de trabalhar de cara lavada mesmo.

Após alguns minutos olhando minha imagem no espelho pude concluir que não há nada que um blush, um rímel e um batom não resolvam.

Alguns minutos se passaram para que o telefone tocasse. Era a secretaria me avisando que Milo chegou e me esperava na ante-sala.

- Olá! Saí da minha sala.

- Olá! Ele disse me cumprimentando com um beijo no rosto, como estava virando costume.

- Estou indo almoçar Fernanda, por favor, anote os recados. Falei para a secretária enquanto seguíamos para o elevador.

- Você gosta de comida italiana não gosta? Milo me perguntou no elevador

- Adoro! Respondi...ele sabia já tinha comido massa lá em casa uma infinidade de vezes, achei gentil se lembrar disso.

- Então vai gostar de onde vamos almoçar. - Ele disse saindo do elevador e me oferecendo o braço.

Almoçamos em uma cantina italiana super gracinha, e com uma comida deliciosa.

Na volta Milo me deixou na porta do escritório de carro.

- O que você vai fazer na quinta? Ele perguntou

- Não sei ainda. Respondi

- Então vamos no cinema? É dia de estréia!

- Combinado! Falei

Ele pegou um lírio que estava no canto da porta dele e me entregou...até quarta disse beijando meu rosto que devia estar pegando fogo pois eu estava bastante embaraçada com a situação.

- Obrigada! Até quarta. Respondi sem jeito.

Desci do carro meio desconcertada e subi para o trabalho, quando cheguei a secretaria reparou na flor na minha mão.

- Um lírio! Ela exclamou

- É...falei sem entender

- Sabe o que significa? Ela perguntou com uma cara divertida

- Não faço idéia Fernanda...o que significa? Perguntei achando graça da expressão no rosto dela.

- Um amor sincero e puro...ela disse em tom teatral

- Ahn, melhor colocar o amor sincero e puro na agua antes que ele morra né! Eu tentei brincar ficando ainda mais sem graça com aquela informação.

Não pude evitar de olhar várias vezes durante o dia para aquela flor e me lembrar do que a Fernanda tinha dito... será que era isto que ele queria me mostrar, que estava mudado...

Voltei para casa cansada, fiquei até mais tarde no escritório porque não consegui me concentrar direito depois daquele almoço com Milo.

Quando entrei Aioria estava sentado na sala, nem acreditei!!!

- Aioria...falei surpresa indo abraçá-lo.

Estava com saudade de você! Ele disse me levantando do chão.

- Eu também! Mas como você pode voltar e nem me avisar, hein!? Falei em tom de reprimenda, mas estava tão feliz em te-lo por perto de novo!

Conversamos por horas, descobri que ele conseguiu cumprir as disciplinas em um tempo menor e poderia enviar seu trabalho de conclusão do curso por e-mail. Estavam precisando dele de volta na empresa em que trabalhava.

No meio da conversa...

- O que vai fazer na quinta? Ele perguntou

- Vou ao cinema. Respondi olhando a flor de domingo que estava na sala

- Ahn...bem...

- Porque? Perguntei

- Ia te chamar para ir ao cinema também...ele falou

- Ahn...imitei o tom dele

- Lembra aquela ruiva com quem fiquei na boate, quando você e o Milo...ele parou com receio de que eu me chateasse...

- Claro que me lembro...respondi sem me abalar

- Estamos saindo...ele disse sorrindo

- Desde quando???

- Na verdade ela estava fazendo um curso na mesma universidade que eu e aí... ele disse meio reticente.

Eu já estava entendendo aonde aquela conversa ia chegar...

- E você ia me convidar para ir de vela no cinema??? Perguntei dramática.

- Claro que não, ia convidar mais gente, é que queria que você a conhecesse... preciso de aprovação, você sabe... ele disse rindo.

Sempre apresentávamos nossos pretendentes um para o outro e nada podia virar namoro sem aprovação!

- Mas, me diga, com quem você vai no cinema? Ele perguntou intrigado

- Fiquei com um pouco de vergonha de responder depois de tudo o que havia acontecido.

- Er...com o Milo. Falei baixo já imaginando o que viria...

- Ahn???? Não estou escutando...ele disse perplexo

- Ah não começa, por favor...fiz cara de desespero

- Como assim? Ele perguntou incrédulo...

- Longuíssima história, vou ter que contar desde o começo??? Perguntei com voz chorosa...

- Se você quiser dormir, ou não saio daqui! Ele falou

- Tá... suspirei pesadamente

Depois que contei a história toooda e passei todas as vergonhas possíveis dos deboches dele...

- É talvez ele goste mesmo de você...ele concluiu simplesmente

- Pois é. Mas ainda não consigo confiar nele. Falei em tom de desabafo

- Ah mas confiança vem com tempo, quem sabe quando vocês se conhecerem melhor, e pelas notícias que tive ele se emendou mesmo.

- Aioria você estava em outro continente, como pode ter tido notícias do MIlo??? Eu perguntei indignada!!!

- Internet minha cara, internet... ele disse rindo da minha cara de fúria!

Conversamos mais algum tempo e depois nos despedimos. Eu estava cansada e amanhã nós dois teríamos um longo dia de trabalho. Me senti feliz com a volta do Aioria, mesmo sendo uma volta cheia de novidades...

A terça passou voando e na quarta o dia pareceu se arrastar.

A quinta-feira foi infernal. Acabei ficando presa em uma reunião e fui pro cinema direto do serviço...droga não vou nem conseguir me arrumar... pensava no caminho.

Cheguei esbaforida no horário marcado para não perdermos a sessão.

- Ai que transito, ai que dia!!! Tudo de errado aconteceu depois das 5 falei num só fôlego quando encontrei com Milo no shopping.

Ele riu

- Bem agora você pode se acalmar que já está quase na hora do filme e vou buscar umas pipocas quentinhas pra você, quer mais alguma coisa?

- Hum...se não for abusar... chocolate!!!! respondi sorrindo.

- Tá certo vou providenciar um enooorme chocolate, ele disse se afastando e rindo

Conseguimos um bom lugar, apesar da fila gigante, e o filme foi muito bom.

Depois aproveitamos para andarmos um pouco pelo shopping enquanto conversávamos, achei o programa ótimo. Despretensioso e divertido!

Naquele sábado Milo me convidou para irmos a um barzinho novo do outro lado da cidade. O lugar era lindo e estava lotado. Tinha muita gente bonita e animada, acabamos nos sentamos no bar de onde poderíamos observar o local e conversar mais calmamente. Eu realmente apreciava a companhia dele.

Me levantei para ir ao banheiro e quando voltei vi uma cena, no mínimo, inacreditável, uma bela mulher estava conversando com Milo enquanto eu me aproximava sem que ele percebesse e ele simplesmente dispensou a mesma se desculpando e dizendo que estava acompanhado. Esperei alguns momentos antes de voltar a me sentar perto dele digerindo aquela cena tão inusitada vindo dele... inacreditável.

Estava gostando da companhia despretensiosa do Milo nas últimas semanas, estávamos correndo juntos há mais de um mês e durante a semana ele sempre tinha alguma surpresa ou convite inesperado para nos encontrarmos. Costumávamos sair como amigos também nos finais de semana e os programas eram sempre muito agradáveis.

Naquela segunda acordei me sentindo indisposta e acabei não indo correr, estava com o corpo cansado e uma dor de cabeça chatíssima que parecia que iria me acompanhar durante todo o dia, Milo me ligou no final da tarde para saber porque eu não fui correr e depois de ouvir meus 'sintomas' perguntou se não seria um resfriado.

Torci para que não já que sempre fico de cama quando pego esses resfriados inconvenientes.

Voltei do trabalho para casa me sentindo péssima e achei melhor ir dormir cedo para descansar. Na terça quando acordei sequer conseguia levantar da cama, estava com febre e muita dor no corpo.

Quando Maria chegou e me viu naquele estado me ajudou a me arrumar e marcou uma consulta pra mim, me fez pegar um táxi alegando que eu não tinha condições de dirigir. Fui para o médico.

Na verdade estava com sinusite e voltei com um monte de remédios e uma indicação de pelo menos 3 dias de molho. Tive que ligar para o escritório e pedir para que a Fernanda refizesse minha agenda da semana, já que eu não conseguiria cumprir meus compromissos naquele estado.

Depois de tomar todos os remédios fui descansar um pouco.

Milo me ligou na parte da tarde, mas soube que eu estava em casa doente, ligou para Maria que – obvio – contou o que eu tinha como eu estava etc etc etc...

Depois do expediente Milo passou na minha casa para me visitar, embora eu estivesse embaraçada por me sentir o caos em forma de ser humano, fiquei feliz em vê-lo, ficar doente e sozinha é um saco!

Ficamos conversando um tempão e por volta das dez ele se despediu, dizendo que eu deveria descansar que amanhã voltaria para me ver.

Eu fiquei meio sem jeito com a atenção, disse que estava bem que ele não precisava se preocupar, mas obvio que adoraria que ele voltasse no dia seguinte.

A quarta foi um saco, o dia não passou e fiquei dormindo tempo demais pro meu gosto, estava me sentindo um pouco melhor, mas ainda estava indisposta.

No final da tarde Milo pareceu na minha casa com pipocas, chocolates e filme!!!

- Já que não poderemos ir ao cinema trouxe um filme para assistirmos, o que você acha?

- Adorei! Eu disse sorrindo enquanto nos cumprimentávamos.

Levei meu edredom e meu travesseiro para a sala de televisão enquanto Milo organizava os petiscos na mesinha de centro.

Começaríamos a ver o filme quando Aioria chegou.

- Oi Milo! Ele disse nada surpreso em vê-lo ali comigo.

- Oi Aioria! Como está a Marin?

- Ah Marin está ótima. Ela vinha comigo mas hoje teve que trabalhar até tarde! E como a senhorita está? Ele disse me dando um beijo na testa e sentando do meu lado.

Fiquei olhando os dois sem entender nada, como o Milo sabia da namorada do Aioria se eu mesma soube há pouco tempo??? E porque eu sentia que o Aioria sabia que o Milo estaria na minha casa??? Antes que eu pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa Aioria começou um interrogatório perguntando porque não avisei que estava doente etc etc etc.

Algum tempo depois se despediu da gente e foi embora.

Milo sorriu e se sentou perto de mim para começarmos a ver o filme.

O filme estava muito bom, mas eu não consegui assistir até o final, já que lá pelo meio do filme Milo me puxou pra perto dele e começou a mexer nos meus cabelos.

Achei aquilo maldade, ele sabia que eu sempre dormia quando mexiam no meu cabelo. Obvio que apaguei algum tempo depois e acordei no dia seguinte, devidamente acomodada e coberta no meu sofá.

Foi Maria quem me acordou entrando de forma ruidosa na sala de TV pensando que estava vazia.

- Ué minha filha o que você está fazendo aqui? Ela disse espantada quando viu que eu dormi lá.

- Ah Maria vim ver um filme ontem e dormi!

- Com o Aioria?

- Não com o Milo!

- Ahn, eu acho que vocês dois combinam muito minha filha. Que bom que ele está vindo te fazer companhia.

- Sei bem Maria, sei bem. E esse sorrisinho que eu estou vendo o que é hein??? Eu disse achando graça.

- Já disse que tenho certeza que ele gosta de você! Vocês dois vão acabar ficando juntos.

- Somos só amigos Maria, pode ir parando com isso!

- Só amigos nada, só amiga você é do Aioria. Vocês dois não só amigos mesmo! Ela disse se divertindo.

Acabei me levantando e indo tomar um banho, já estava me sentindo melhor e queria sair um pouco para espairecer.

Fui dar uma voltinha na praia na parte da tarde, estava precisando urgente sair um pouco de casa, já estava me sentindo enferrujada de tanto ficar deitada.

Me comportei bem voltando para casa cedo, Milo passou lá novamente depois do trabalho e Maria tinha deixado a janta pronta para nós dois...

Acordei me sentindo ótima na sexta-feira! Fiquei mais quietinha na parte da manhã, dando apenas um pequeno passeio pela praia.

Depois do almoço pensei em chamar o Milo para fazermos alguma coisa juntos, afina eu já estava bem melhor!

Estava tendo uma exposição de fotos numa galeria do centro. Quem sabe ele iria comigo.

- Oi Milo!

- Oi que bom que ligou, já está melhor?

- Estou bem melhor, já até sai para dar um passeio!

- ah que ótimo, fico feliz!

- O que você vai fazer hoje, Milo?

- Ué vou te ver depois do trabalho! Por quê?

- É que está tendo uma exposição de fotos no centro, você não quer ir comigo?

- Ah claro que quero, a Lúcia tinha me falado dessa exposição! Ele disse

Lúcia, quem é Lúcia eu me perguntei com uma pontinha de ciúmes do outro lado da linha. Fiquei meio sem jeito e se ele tivesse combinado de ir com essa tal de Lúcia na exposição, pior ...e se ele estiver saindo com essa tal de Lúcia... mas então porque ele ficava indo me ver... comecei a me desesperar.

- Ei, você ainda está aí? Era ele perguntando depois do meu silencio sepulcral...

- Ah estou, Milo se você já tiver combinado de ir com outra pessoa não tem problema não, podemos fazer outra coisa. Disse me recompondo.

Acho que ele percebeu o que eu devia estar pensando.

- Não, não combinei não. A Lúcia comentou comigo desta exposição e sugeriu que eu te convidasse que provavelmente você gostaria!

Como assim? Agora eu queria mesmo saber quem era essa tal de Lúcia! Então ele falava de mim pra ela... ai se curiosidade matasse.

- Entendi, bem então passo no seu trabalho e te pego, pode ser? Eu disse tentando parar de pensar no assunto LUCIA.

- Você já está podendo dirigir???

- Já me sinto bem melhor! E além disso você sempre me busca quando me convida, então é a minha vez! Disse brincando, na verdade eu estava morrendo de curiosidade de conhecer o trabalho dele...

- Combinado então, às 18 está bom!

- Certo!

Nos despedimos, desligamos e eu fui correndo pro salão porque estava parecendo uma bruxa pós sinusite.

Sai do salão me sentindo o máximo! Nada como um belo corte de cabelos para animar uma mulher...cortei o cabelo, fiz uma escova, fiz as unhas, fiz massagem... enfim... tratamento de beleza completo.

Voltei pra casa e me arrumei o melhor que pude, com um vestido verde de corte comportado, uma sandália de salto baixo bonita e uma maquiagem suave pra sumir com as olheiras. Vai que esta tal de Lúcia é do trabalho dele, ou pior, vai que ela resolve ir junto... tá bem o pior de tudo, vai que ela trabalha com ele, é linda de morrer, resolve ir junto e eu estivesse parecendo uma pessoa recém saída de uma guerra...nem pensar!

Quando dei por mim faltavam quinze minutos para seis horas e eu estava atrasada! Droga! Pensei antes de sair correndo.

Cheguei quase no horário e subi, o escritório dele ficava num edifício bonito no centro, coincidentemente próximo ao meu, e era muito moderno e bacana.

Quando cheguei na recepção informei que estava esperando pelo Milo, a secretária me falou que poderia entrar e esperar na sala da Lúcia.

Lúcia...eu pensei sobressaltada quase me esquecendo de ouvir as instruções da localização da sala.

Cheguei lá e descobri que Lúcia era a secretária dele... ai droga de ciúme que me cega... mas afinal porque eu estou com ciúmes do Milo... ai deve ser a febre que afetou meus miolos...

Cumprimentei a Lúcia, uma senhora de meia idade que me ofereceu um café e pediu que eu aguardasse, acho que ele se atrasou em uma reunião, mas já deve estar vindo.

- Sem problemas, eu disse.

Ela me perguntou quem eu era para que me anunciasse.

- Sou a Shina, disse.

- Ah então é você! Ela disse surpresa. Pensei que estivesse adoentada!

Fiquei sem jeito, ela deve ter reparado na produção nada doente que eu usava...

- Bem eu estou, mas depois de alguns dias de repouso já me sinto melhor! Disse com meu melhor sorriso.

- Ah que bom! Você se recuperou muito rápido, está ótima! Se o Milo não tivesse comentado que estava preocupado com você eu jamais notaria que esteve doente.

Eu apenas agradeci o elogio, então eles conversavam sobre mim...

- Vocês vão na exposição de fotos?

- Vamos sim! Eu disse puxando conversa para ver o mais conseguiria descobrir.

Depois de falarmos sobre as críticas da exposição...

- Você trabalha com ele há muito tempo? Perguntei.

- Muito, acho que desde que ele entrou na empresa. Acabei me afeiçoando, ele é um bom menino, é quase como um filho.

Eu ri do comentário, Milo um bom menino, ele tinha várias facetas mesmo.

- Vocês se conhecem há um bom tempo também não é? Ela perguntou, acho que faz quase um ano que ele fala de você!

- Espero que bem, brinquei.

Ela sorriu.

Quase um ano, não... há quase um ano mal nos conhecíamos... pensei...

Conversamos animadamente por mais uns 15 minutos quando Milo apareceu com uma cara de cansaço.

- Ei, tudo bem? Perguntei vendo o desolamento dele.

- Tudo... só alguns problemas.

- Entendi, se precisar ficar aqui mais tempo não se preocupe, marcamos outro dia!

- Não de jeito nenhum, o trabalho de hoje já está encerrado e eu já estou de saída. Ele disse recolhendo suas coisas na pasta e fechando a sala.

Me cumprimentou com um beijo no rosto.

- Vamos?

- Claro! Respondi contente. Já tinha até descoberto quem era Lúcia, isso era bom!

- Boa noite Lúcia, foi um prazer! Eu disse me despedindo dela.

- Boa noite Shina, adorei te conhecer! Ela sorriu.

- Boa noite Lúcia, até amanhã, Milo disse enquanto nos diríamos para a saída.

- Boa noite meu filho e juízo vocês dois.

Eu ri, ele não, ficou meio sem jeito com a brincadeira.

- Ela me lembra alguém, eu falei olhando para ele enquanto esperávamos o elevador.

- A Maria??? Ele disse rindo

- É mesmo! Igualzinho a Maria, principalmente a mania de mãe...

Começamos a rir.

A exposição foi maravilhosa, as fotos eram lindas. Fiquei encantada.

Depois convidei Milo para um café para que ele me contasse sobre aquela cara de desolação que ele estava quando nos vimos.

Depois de muita conversa

- Acho melhor irmos, você ainda não esta curada para dormir tarde assim! Ele falou preocupado.

- Tudo bem! Mas já me sinto bem melhor!

- Não abuse mocinha! Ele brincou, mas você está com uma cara ótima mesmo nem parece que esteve doente, ele disse me olhando de cima em baixo o que me deixou um pouco embaraçada.

Ao sairmos da cafeteria notei que realmente já estava tarde, pois estava frio demais da conta, também não sei o que me deu na cabeça para colocar aquele vestido. Milo percebeu que o tempo havia mudado e imediatamente me deu o paletó que usava, coisa que achei bastante gentil.

Assim, deixei Milo em casa e voltei para minha casa, tomei um banho quente e fui dormir.

____x____x____x____

Olá Pessoal,

Acho que os dois começaram a se acertar novamente, hein! Será que dessa vez vai dar namoro??? Risos

Acho que o Miluxo está finalmente se emendando... bem, isso veremos nos próximos capítulos...

Obrigada pelas reviews, fico muito feliz que estejam gostando.

Bjus,


	9. Chapter 9

Acordei me sentindo bem melhor na sexta, não fui correr ainda, mas já não sentia mais dor nem cansaço, o que foi ótimo! Me arrumei para o serviço e saí uns quinze minutos mais cedo para passar na casa do Milo e deixá-lo no trabalho.

Fomos conversando amenidades e nos despedimos na entrada no edifício depois de eu jurar que não trabalharia até muito tarde naquele dia, para terminar de descansar.

O dia foi longo e cheio de pendências, acabei separando algumas coisas para levar pra casa com intuito de analisá-las com calma no final de semana e deixar a semana seguinte mais tranqüila, já que estaria sobrecarregada de reuniões.

Eram quase oito horas e eu ainda estava organizando o que levaria para casa quando o telefone tocou:

- Pois não? Atendi

- Senhora uma visita!

- Pode deixar entrar Fernanda e pode ir embora, hoje é sexta não precisa ficar aqui me esperando.

- Está certo, obrigada e bom fim de semana.

- Pra você também, até segunda!

- Até!

Qual não é minha surpresa ao ver quem adentrava minha sala.

- Que parte de não trabalhar até muito tarde você perdeu??? Era Milo brincando ao me ver sozinha no escritório, trabalhando até tarde em plena sexta feira.

- Bem, ainda é cedo, não?!

- Não! Hoje é sexta! Vamos sair daqui, termina isso aí logo! Ele disse rindo.

- Tá bom, tá bom, tô indo! Falei fingindo resmungar.

Separei rapidamente o que iria levar para casa e fomos embora juntos.

- Não entendi a pressa. Eu disse enquanto esperávamos o elevador.

- Vamos passar na sua casa e você vai deixar esta pilha de papéis para podermos sair, se já está bem para trabalhar está bem para sair também!

- Mas aonde vamos? Perguntei curiosa.

- Ah, não vou contar!

- Mas como vou me vestir se não souber aonde vamos? Retruquei.

- Bem, que eu saiba você está vestida, não!?

- Ahn, você entendeu... resmunguei. Ele riu

Deixei os papéis em casa e não pude trocar de roupa, fomos assistir uma apresentação de dança. Chegando lá nos acomodamos rápido, estávamos em cima do horário e a apresentação estava quase começando. Depois ficamos conversando um pouco, como de costume, e Milo me acompanhou até em casa.

Aioria tinha me ligado convidando para irmos ao cinema com ele e Marin na quarta, fiquei meio sem jeito, Aioria sabia ser tão indiscreto quando queria...

No sábado fiquei mais quietinha em casa, Saori e June foram me visitar na parte da tarde e à noite Milo ficou assistindo filme comigo.

Era domingo à noite e eu e Milo estávamos passeando na praia. Percebi que sem querer havíamos os habituado a fazer vários programas durante a semana, um para cada dia, o que era muito engraçado, pois acabávamos nos vendo quase todos os dias.

O final de semana foi bem tranqüilo, tranqüilo o suficiente para que eu me recuperasse e retomasse minha rotina na semana seguinte.

Na quarta-feira Milo me pegou em casa e fomos encontrar com Aioria e Marin no shopping para assistirmos um filme.

Ele estava excepcionalmente bonito, pensei quando o vi descendo para abrir a porta pra mim.

Pelo menos não sou só eu quem tenho crises de me arrumar, pensei rindo mentalmente enquanto entrava no carro. Claro que eu tinha me arrumado um pouquinho a mais, ta bom me arrumei muuuuito mais, afinal nunca se sabe né!!!

Chegando lá rapidamente encontramos com Aioria e Marin que vieram nos cumprimentar. Antes da sessão tivemos tempo de comer alguma coisa, e Aioria teve tempo suficiente para nos matar de vergonha, várias vezes.

- vocês dois estão um casalzinho muito bonitinho assim arrumadinhos, têm certeza que só vieram ao cinema mesmo???

Eu e Milo ficamos bastante encabulados com o comentário sobre ser um casal... ai o Aioria me paga!!!

- Aioria, não é todo mundo que tem coragem de sair de casa vestido igual a um adolescente como você, falei rindo.

Marin riu também

– Eu já falei, mas não adianta! Ela disse.

Continuamos conversando tentando ignorar a todo custo este tipo de indireta do Aioria. Antes de irmos para o cinema eu e Marin fomos ao banheiro.

- Porque vocês mulheres sempre vão ao banheiro de dupla? Aioria perguntou quando nos viu levantando.

- Para falar mal de vocês! Eu disse rindo e saindo da mesa acompanhada pela Marin.

Ao chegarmos no banheiro Marin me perguntou:

- E vocês dois já estão juntos.

- Não Marin, somos só amigos.

- Ah, mas não são mesmo! Vocês vivem juntos, e eu já vi muito bem o jeito como se olham...

- Tem muitas coisas Marin, não sei se você sabe a história toda...

- Sei sim, o Aioria me contou, mas ele está diferente não está? Acho que vocês ainda ficam juntos...

- Bem não sei, acho que somos só amigos...

- Vamos ver daqui á um tempo, ele ainda está interessado em você. Preste atenção quando estiverem juntos, repare como ele te olha, como te trata e como trata as demais pessoas, você vai notar – ela me disse em tom de confidência.

- Certo, vou reparar, mas não comenta essa conversa ta!?

- Pode deixar sei bem como ALGUÉM pode ser inconveniente quando quer...ela disse rindo.

Ri também, finalmente Aioria conseguiu uma namorada inteligente e bacana!!!

Voltamos para a mesa e qual não foi minha surpresa ao ver os dois morrendo de rir juntos. Olhei incrédula para Marin que apenas fez um olhar de "você vai ver se não vai terminar como eu falei"...

- Do que vocês estão rindo tanto? Perguntei curiosa

- De você, foi Aioria quem falou

- O quê? Perguntei fingindo indignação.

- Longa historia - Milo disse tentando parar de rir.

- Me retiro um minuto e me torno a piada da mesa!!! Falei fingindo ficar emburrada.

- Melhor irmos engraçadinhos, o filme vai começar - Marin disse.

Enquanto nos dirigíamos ao cinema, eu fui calada continuando a fingir que estava muito aborrecida com o ocorrido para ver se me inteiravam da conversa.

- Não estávamos rindo de você! Milo falou no meu ouvido na fila do cinema, aquela proximidade me fez ficar arrepiada.

- Ah sei. Respondi com cara de pouco caso.

- No caminho de volta te conto a conversa tà!

- Promete??? Perguntei feliz

- Prometo, o que você me pede que eu não faço. Ele disse resignado.

Não comentei nada, mas fiquei bem feliz com aquela afirmação, será que a Marin estava certa... hum...

Na volta Milo ficou me enrolando e não contou do que estavam rindo tanto, acabei deixando pra lá. O resto da semana foi tranqüilo, e eu e Milo nos encontramos todos os dias, isso realmente se tornou normal.

Naquela sexta fomos a um show, já fazia algum tempo que eu não freqüentava shows como aquele, talvez desde que saí da adolescência, pensei, mas parecia tão divertido e nós dois gostávamos da banda que se apresentava.

O local estava lotado, uma grande confusão e muitos jovens se esbarrando. A todo o momento éramos empurrados de um lado para o outro. De repente senti um calor gostoso e familiar, Milo estava parado me abraçando e envolvendo minha cintura com as duas mãos para evitar que eu acabasse me machucando no meio daquele empurra-empurra. Não sei bem se foi o show ou aquele abraço, mas eu me sentia radiante. Milo também parecia feliz, talvez aquela fosse a desculpa perfeita para que pudéssemos ficar tão próximos sem maiores constrangimentos.

Voltamos para casa, por mais que eu tentasse negar sabia que algo estava mudando naquela amizade, se é algum dia foi uma simples amizade.

No dia seguinte percebi que Milo havia deixado suas coisas na minha sala, leia-se: pasta de trabalho; já que ele passou na minha casa e ficou esperando eu me arrumar. Não resisti a dar uma espiadinha nas coisas dele...

Vamos ver: papéis, projetos, papéis, agenda!!! Pensei abrindo a agenda de compromissos dele para ver o que tinha... tinha uma foto nossa... nem me lembrava daquela foto... era da inauguração da boate, o dia em que nos conhecemos...

Não me lembrava de termos tirado qualquer foto lá, mas era mesmo! Lembro-me que o Milo se aproximou de onde estávamos cumprimentou o Aioria se apresentou e ficou conversando comigo, foi quando o fotografo do lugar pediu se podia tirar uma foto pro site... eu nem me lembrei de olhar a foto depois, principalmente porque o achei interessante mas logo percebi que cada passo que ele dava no local despertava olhares de inúmeras mulheres,olhares que ele não evitava, muito pelo contrario. Lembro-me que pedi licença e sumi de onde ele estava indo dançar com meus amigos, jamais gostei daquele tipo que ele fazia.

Mas ele estava tão mudado... estava sempre comigo, era atencioso, amigo e nunca mais o vi dando mole por aí... ai droga...

Não devia ter mexido naquela droga de pasta, agora além me sentir culpada estou me sentindo esquisita... Muito esquisita...

Não acredito que estou gostando mesmo do Milo!!! Ai zeus não, isso definitivamente não deveria acontecer comigo!!! Tudo bem que ele parece estar mudado e tem sido uma ótima companhia, um ótimo amigo e eu bem me lembro que é um ótimo amante, mas não sei se consigo colocar novamente minha sanidade a prova e tentar alguma coisa com ele...

Achei melhor guardar a foto, a agenda e tudo o mais no lugar e ligar avisando que ele esqueceu a pasta dele aqui! Nem deveria ter mexido em nada pra começar! Me repreendi mentalmente.

Acabei saindo para fazer algumas compras no supermercado e deixando que a Maria devolvesse a pasta quando ele passasse na minha casa, não queria que minha cara entregasse que eu mexi nas coisas dele!

_____x____x___x____x___

Bem estou retomando a fic...

Obrigada pelas reviews, tive alguns problemas (de saúde inclusive) e acabei sumindo por um tempo... mas agora pretendo retomar as fics que ficaram paradas!

Mandem reviews, mandem sugestões, críticas, falem comigo, se não fico sem saber o que estão achando!

Bjus,

A.


	10. Chapter 10

Milo passou lá em casa enquanto eu ainda estava no supermercado, foi ótimo que não precisei olhar pra ele e lembrar que eu tinha mexido nas coisas dele! Ai que atitude mais idiota Shina! Eu pensava sempre que me lembrava, mas não pude evitar sentir algo diferente ao ver aquela foto nossa dentro da agenda...

Nos encontramos à noite e eu tive que tentar esquecer minha indiscrição, antes que ele percebesse e me perguntasse se havia algo errado. Após o incidente pasta/agenda o final de semana transcorreu normalmente.

Era quarta e como de costume, estávamos andando no shopping depois de assistir um filme no cinema, desta vez não chamamos companhia.

- Tenho que inspecionar uma obra no interior. - Ele me disse enquanto caminhávamos distraidamente pelo shopping.

- Quando você vai? Perguntei sem entender onde ele queria chegar

- Na quinta...

- Amanhã? Perguntei perplexa.

- É, fiquei sabendo hoje... ele falou triste

- Ahn...falei

- O que você vai fazer no final de semana? Ele perguntou

- Ainda não sei, não fiz nenhum plano!

Na verdade nos últimos tempos Milo tinha se tornado minha companhia constante e acabávamos nos vendo quase todos os dias. Não tinha porquê fazer nenhum plano.

- Por que não vem comigo?

- Inspecionar a obra?

- É!

- Não posso meu trabalho!

- Mas eu volto na segunda, ele disse. Você não pode ir nem na sexta? insistiu

Fiquei completamente perdida com o convite, foi como se ele me chamasse para ir correr na praia, mas era para viajarmos JUNTOS... Não sabia ainda ao certo se deveria concordar com tanta proximidade dele. Quer dizer, eu queria, mas estava com medo.

- Não sei, não posso deixar meus afazeres assim. Disse séria.

- Entendo. Mas quem sabe se você animar poderia ir na sexta à noite e voltamos juntos na segunda. Podemos sair e nos divertir por lá.

- Que horas você vai? Perguntei

- 14 horas, ele disse.

- Vou pensar e te falo até amanhã, pode ser?

- Claro! Se você quiser peço à Lúcia que reserve nossos quartos no mesmo hotel.

Fiquei estática, então ele estava me convidando para ir como ... Amiga???

Será que eu estava virando amiga dele?!? Pensei com uma pontada de desespero... detestava admitir mas me sentia atraída por ele, e muito, talvez não tivesse superado tudo o que acontecera entre nós...

- Tá, ok, confirmo amanhã... falei meio sem graça.

Fomos para casa, cada um no seu carro, então nos despedimos no estacionamento, depois, claro, de Milo me acompanhar até o meu carro.

Fiquei encucada se ele estaria me tratando somente como amiga, ou se estava respeitando meu tempo para que eu conseguisse confiar nele.

Acabei resolvendo ir...afinal não tinha nada demais, já que íamos ficar em quartos separados.

Liguei para ele pela manhã e disse que minha secretaria conseguiu passagem pra mim para o vôo das 19 h de sexta-feira. Ele ficou todo feliz e disse que a Lúcia cuidaria do resto. Desejei boa viagem e desliguei.

Ele me ligou à noite para saber notícias e ficamos um longo tempo no telefone.

Na sexta eu estava empolgadíssima arrumando as malas, acabei nem indo correr. O dia transcorreu tranqüilo e o avião decolou na hora marcada. Quando cheguei ele estava me esperando no aeroporto.

- Olá! Ele disse me abraçando

- Oi!

- Fez boa viagem?

- Fiz sim, tudo correu muito bem, disse pegando minha mala na esteira, que ele fez questão de carregar.

Chegando no hotel ele me acompanhou até o quarto e combinou de jantarmos depois que eu descansasse um pouco, deixou o número do quarto dele, que era no mesmo andar, caso eu precisasse de algo.

O quarto era ótimo e tinha banheira (tudo de bom!) e estava lindamente decorado com .... lírios...ele quer me deixar louca...pensei rindo e seguindo para o merecido banho.

Considerando toda a gentileza e respeitabilidade com que ele vinha me tratando por todo aquele tempo e a suspeita de que poderia estar me tornando mais uma AMIGA rondando minha mente, achei interessante me arrumar para o jantar e tentar descobrir suas reais intenções.

Coloquei um vestido vinho na altura dos joelhos de corte bem comportado na frente e que tinha um belo decote atrás. Este vestido já tinha sido testado e aprovado por mim em várias ocasiões e eu sabia que ele provavelmente gostaria, bastante.

Arrumei os cabelos, fiz uma maquiagem leve e me vesti. Liguei para o quarto dele avisando que já podíamos descer.

- Passo aí num instante, ele disse desligando.

Realmente em menos de cinco minutos a campainha do quarto tocou.

- Vamos! Disse abrindo a porta devagar e sorrindo sensualmente

Ele ficou parado boquiaberto... eu sabia que o vestido ia funcionar...pensei

- Você está...está...linda! Ele disse num tom exclamativo

- Obrigada! Respondi simplesmente.

Descemos para jantar no restaurante do próprio hotel onde Milo me colocou a par do trabalho que estava realizando e a razão de sua viagem. Ele tinha enorme responsabilidade na firma que trabalhava, eu gostava muito de conhecer as diversas facetas dele e ser convidada a participar de suas decisões.

- Amanhã vou apenas inspecionar a obra, ou seja, ver se está tudo ok, se todos estão sendo instruídos corretamente, usando equipamento de segurança, se os prazos estão sendo cumpridos. - ele disse.

Eu estava totalmente envolvida pela conversa e achando interessantíssimo o trabalho dele.

- Ah, posso ir com você? Perguntei

Ele ficou sem graça.

- Claro que se não for te atrapalhar. Me corrigi percebendo que ele ficou sem graça...

- Claro que pode! (Ele respondeu com um brilho nos olhos) Mas é uma obra então é melhor você ir de calça, disse olhando para as minhas pernas, pois vamos subir muitas escadas e não quero ter que demitir alguém que fique deslumbrado com você! Falou antes que pudesse pensar e corou levemente.

- Combinado! Disse fingindo não perceber o que ele havia dito para que não ficasse ainda mais constrangido.

Depois de muito conversarmos subimos para os nossos quartos.

- Boa noite! Eu disse me antecipando e o beijando no rosto como sempre fazíamos.

- Boa noite! Ele falou e ficou parado me olhando, em seguida me segurou pela cintura e beijou meus lábios com delicadeza.

Me assustei um pouco com o gesto, mas o beijo foi tão casto não pude deixar de pensar que ele apenas queria demonstrar suas intenções, e definitivamente não eram de me ter apenas como uma amiguinha. YESSSSS!!!

Nos separamos e fomos dormir. Bom pelo menos nossa relação está evoluindo ... um pouco...pensei me lembrando do beijo casto que recebi de Milo...

No dia seguinte acordei cedo e fui me arrumar para inspecionar a obra. Não fazia idéia de que roupa usar, acabei colocando uma calça jeans e uma blusinha, com sapatilha, me lembrei da observação sobre muitas escadas.

Milo tocou no quarto e eu estava quase pronta.

- Olá! Disse abrindo a porta e o puxando para dentro.

- Vou só prender o cabelo tá! Disse e saí para o banheiro enquanto ele ficava me olhando.

Milo estava muito bonito, vestia uma calça jeans com sapato e camisa social com as mangas arregaçadas. Será que eu deveria me vestir de maneira mais formal, pensei.

- Você está linda! - Ele falou me beijando suavemente como havia feito na noite anterior, parecia ter lido meus pensamentos.

Descemos para o café e em seguida fomos para a obra. Lá vimos toda a estrutura de um novo shopping que seria construído. Milo estava completamente ocupado conversando com o engenheiro local responsável enquanto eu observava tudo e repassava mentalmente a situação tão engraçada em que estava. Nosso relacionamento, que no inicio havia sido pura paixão estava casto como o de crianças...sequer havíamos nos beijado direito...

Olhei para a figura ao meu lado pensando que ele devia querer muito me mostrar que mudou... lembrei do que Maria tinha me dito...realmente talvez ele merecesse uma nova chance.

Fui tirada de meus pensamentos por Milo.

- Vamos subir para ver o último andar, você quer vir? Ele perguntou

Como ainda estava em uma fase bem inicial de construção a subida era por uma escada grande, tipo escada de bombeiro, e se não fosse feita com cuidado poderia ser perigosa.

- Claro! Respondi

- Por aqui, ele me disse.

Fui subindo na frente um pouco sem jeito e morrendo de medo de cair porque era muito alto.

O lugar estava ficando lindo... e a vista da cidade era deslumbrante!

- Sua namorada gostou daqui, brincou o engenheiro que estava nos mostrando a obra.

Sorrimos meio sem graça e continuamos a vistoria. Depois de umas três horas e um pouquinho antes que eu morresse de tédio, a vistoria acabou e estávamos liberados.

- Foi muito chato? Milo perguntou preocupado quando estávamos voltando para o carro.

- Não, achei bem interessante, embora tenha demorado um pouco. Falei.

Ele riu

Dali fomos turistar. Milo trocou a camisa social no carro por uma camiseta e o sapato por um tênis.

O sábado transcorreu maravilhosamente, passeamos de mão dadas e trocamos mais alguns beijos. Achei melhor ir com calma no início, dar tempo ao tempo. Sabíamos que nossa convivência era ótima e que tínhamos grande afinidade em outros quesitos, então não precisava ir com tanta sede ao pote. Queria evitar cometer os mesmos erros do nosso primeiro envolvimento.

À noite fomos a um recital de violino maravilhoso e depois jantamos.

Trocamos um beijo um pouco mais adulto quando voltamos e Milo me deixava na porta do meu quarto... e só...

Era domingo e havíamos combinado de passear pela cidade. Como já estava pronta com um vestidinho e uma sandália, achei melhor bater na porta de Milo para descermos para o café.

Ele atendeu sem camisa, acho que estava terminando de lavar o rosto.

- Vem cá, ele falou me convidando para entrar. O quarto dele era idêntico ao meu...claro né tonta vocês estão num hotel...pensei rindo mentalmente.

Enquanto eu o aguardava não pude deixar de notar alguns livros em cima da cabeceira dele...inclusive o MEU livro...é verdade ele nunca chegou a me devolver o livro que líamos juntos e parecia que ele já o tinha lido e relido várias vezes. Fiquei pensando naquilo e achei melhor não comentar nada sobre o livro, aquele momento me trazia lembranças bem melhores.

Milo voltou vestido com uma calça e uma camisa esportiva, não conseguia entender como ele ficava bem com qualquer coisa que vestisse. Ele ficou parado me olhando...

- Que foi? Perguntei.

- Você está muito bonita! Acho melhor eu trocar de roupa pra te acompanhar de forma mais decente. - Ele falou

- Ah pára com isso, você está ótimo, vem! Falei puxando ele pela mão.

Ele até foi, mas foi pra cima de mim e de um jeito bem diferente do que fez nos últimos dias.

Ficamos nos beijando por algum tempo e desta vez o beijo definitivamente foi de adultos. Permanecemos um tempinho abraçados.

Milo deu um passo pra trás me liberando de seus braços, coçou a cabeça meio sem jeito antes de começar.

- Sabe Shina, eu fiquei muito tempo pensando...e...não quero que as coisas entre nós sejam como da última vez...

- Nem eu! - Falei depressa, mas ele fez uma cara triste e me arrependi de ter aberto minha boca grande... Achei melhor ficar quieta e deixar ele continuar.

- Sei que não agi corretamente com você e a última coisa que queria fazer era te magoar. Me desculpe se eu agi de forma leviana...

Eu não estava acreditando no que eu estava ouvindo...ele vai mesmo se declarar... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

- Eu quero muito que você tenha certeza que isso nunca mais vai acontecer, mas sei que vai levar um tempo pra você confiar em mim...

Isso até que era verdade, embora eu estivesse achando linda aquela cena...droga acho que estou apaixonada mesmo desta vez...pensava me contendo para ficar quietinha e deixar ele terminar.

- Então estava pensando se poderíamos...bem...er...

... ah eu estava doente pelo desfecho, até porque estava completamente estupefata com o que estava presenciando...continuei imóvel e me controlando para não estragar o momento...

Milo se recompôs, coçou de novo a cabeça, ele estava nervoso...ai que bonitinho!!! Ele fica ainda mais bonito quando fica assim nervoso, muito mais bonito do que quando assume a pose de galã sensual...aquela era uma beleza inocente...

- Estava pensando se poderíamos namorar...sabe...oficialmente...assim nossa relação fica bem definida!

Ele ficou me olhando com um olhar interrogativo...

Eu estava totalmente avoada pensando no que acabei de ouvir, jamais esperava ouvir isso de alguém como o ... Milo! Ele estava mudado mesmo, pensei...

Ah é lógico que ele ainda estava estático esperando um resposta...

- Bem...eu disse fingindo calma...eu concordo plenamente com a idéia. Disse sorrindo

Ele estava com um sorriso lindo e vindo em minha direção...hum isso é bom...

Nos beijamos longamente e saímos de mãos dadas para o café.

O passeio foi muito divertido, embora estivesse um calorão danado.

Almoçamos em um restaurante bastante despojado e passamos o resto do dia andando, tirando algumas fotos e visitando pontos turísticos do local.

Voltamos cedo para o hotel, deviam ser por volta das 17 horas.

____x____x____x____

Olá!!!

Bem acho que finalmente o romance vai pra frente!!!

Agora é torcer pro Milo ter aprendido e se comportar direitinho!!! Risos

Está quase no fim, acho que mais uns dois capítulos e termino a fic...

Muito obrigada pelas reviews!!! Abaixo alguns comentários...

Alana, pois é, a Shina foi esperta e não deu bandeira que mexeu nas coisas do Milo!!! Ah essa curiosidade feminina!!! Risos.

Nicky (), que bom que vc está gostando! Fico mt feliz!!! Realmente o Miluxo seria um genro e tanto...

Toriyama Hikari, fico muito feliz que vc esteja acompanhando e gostando das fics!!! Agora acho que eles vão finalmente se entender!!!

DiLuaa, ta vendo só pra vc parar de me chamar de mlavada até deixei os dois se entenderem... risos... que bom que está acompanhando!!! Obrigada!!!

E obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a fic!!!

Bjus,

A.


	11. Chapter 11

Enquanto subíamos de elevador Milo sugeria o que mais poderíamos fazer para ocupar o restante do dia.

- Podemos tomar um banho e procurar uma peça de teatro ou um show se vc quiser. - Ele disse enquanto subíamos para nosso andar.

Enquanto isso eu estava pensando...bem...já estávamos juntos...e fazia um tempão que eu não...ahn..quem sabe...

Olhei pra ele com um ar pensativo...

- É acho que sim. Eu disse...mas na verdade meus planos eram um pouquinho diferentes.

Ele me acompanhou até a porta do quarto, mas ao invez de me despedir abri a porta e o levei para dentro.

Encostei a porta e fiquei olhando para ele por algum tempo, estava tão mais parecido com aquele Milo que eu via nos olhos dele...aquele que fazia caras de criança e não o que desfilava na praia dando mole para qualquer mulher que se aproximasse. Aquele que me fez companhia por todos aqueles meses e por quem eu definitivamente estava apaixonada. Uma coisa era fato, eu já estava envolvida e ia me magoar de qualquer jeito se desse errado, então porque adiar muito as coisas... além do mais já faziam bem uns três meses que estávamos saindo "como amigos"...

- O que foi? Ele perguntou cortando os meus pensamentos

- Ah, eu estava pensando umas coisas...

- Sobre?

- A gente!

- Ah...ele ficou meio cabisbaixo, claro que deve ter pensado que eu estava lembrando do nosso último desfecho...

- O que acha de tomarmos aquele banho que vc sugeriu antes de decidirmos o que fazer...falei

Ele ficou me olhando meio sem entender. Homens, são tão bobinhos quando querem!!!

- Vem, falei estendendo a mão...

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas surpreso e abriu um sorrisão. Fez uma cara de safado impagável, vê bem se vou preferir ir no teatro, quero ação ao vivo! Pensava puxando ele pela mão pro banheiro.

Claro que quando me vi com ele lá dentro, já não sabia direito o que fazer, bateu um desespero.

Fingi que estava tudo bem e coloquei a banheira de hidromassagem para encher enquanto sentava distraidamente em sua borda regulando a temperatura da água. Ele ficou ali em pé me olhando e ficamos em silêncio por alguns momentos.

- Acho que água está boa, falei distraída em minhas confusões mentais enquanto brincava com a mão dentro d'água.

Ele se sentou ao meu lado repetindo meu gesto...

- É acho que está sim, ele falou me olhando.

Me levantei e quando terminei de fechar a torneira ele estava em pé parado atrás de mim, me abraçou pela cintura e falou em meu ouvido:

- Deixa que eu te ajudo com isso...

Enquanto minhas pernas ficavam bambas com o contato da boca dele com minha orelha e com aquela voz tão sedutora ele começou a beijar meu pescoço e desabotoar meu vestido.

Me virei para ele, que começou a me beijar enquanto se livrava do restante das minhas roupas e das dele, em poucos momentos já estávamos dentro da banheira nos beijando, e estava muito bom.

Ficamos lá por um bom tempo nos explorando...e conversando. Claro que o banho foi bem relaxante também, tinha me esquecido como ele era bom com as mãos e delirava com a massagem que ele estava fazendo nas minhas costas...

Saímos da banheira e ele me carregou direito pra cama...hum...

Me deitou e começou a brincar com meus pés...subindo pela canela, e passando para a outra perna...aquilo era definitivamente divertido e estava me deixando...bem...um pouco... ahn...

Ele explorava minhas pernas devagar, primeiro com as mãos, depois com a boca...subiu pelas canelas e começou a apalpar minhas coxas, depositando beijos e mordidas na parte interna delas... ele continuou o que estava fazendo até chegar no pescoço...

Eu estava imóvel, completamente extasiada e entregue em cima da cama...o que mais eu poderia fazer além de aproveitar o momento...

Depois de terminar sua primeira exploração pelo meu corpo ele voltou a me beijar e eu comecei a explorar o peito dele...ele tinha um corpo incrível...definido...perfeito... tinha me esquecido, ou pelo menos tentado não lembrar...

Não consegui me concentrar muito tempo no que eu estava fazendo porque aparentemente ele já estava completamente excitado...bem eu também...

Assim, ele se virou deitando sobre mim e começando a me penetrar bem devagar...o ritmo era perfeito e estávamos totalmente no clima, chegando lá quase ao mesmo tempo...

Ficamos abraçados um pouco, até Milo resolver começar de novo sua exploração. Se levantou e começou a explorar meu corpo de novo...dessa vez começando pelo pescoço...

Bem o fato é que repetimos esta exploração até nos cansarmos, o que deve ter sido depois da 3ª ou 4ª vez...

Deviam ser umas dez da noite e eu estava completamente exausta (uma exaustão deliciosa, mas anda assim cansativa)...ele também...aparentemente ele estava aquele tempo todo em abstinencia também. Poxa, pensei, ele mudou mesmo.

Estávamos deitados abraçados, com ele fitando o teto

- O que vc tá pensando? Perguntei...

- Em você, ele disse me beijando

- Como assim? Eu disse rindo

- Estava pensando quanto tempo eu fiquei esperando por isso...disse me olhando e brincando com meus cabelos.

Apenas sorri. Ficava feliz ao lado dele, ele me fazia bem e aos poucos acabaria conquistando minha confiança.

Permanecemos mais algum tempo abraçados, apenas curtindo o momento.

O que vc acha de descermos para jantar e voltarmos pra cá, sugeri...

Acho ótimo, estou faminto...ele disse rindo

Eu tb...acho que exageramos um pouquinho brinquei piscando um olho.

Nos trocamos e descemos para o jantar, conversamos e rimos bastante, como de costume.

Depois do jantar subimos juntos

- Acho que vou arrumar as malas para amanhã, ele disse.

- Tá depois vc passa aqui, eu disse...

- Claro...acho que já vou me mudar pro seu quarto, o que vc acha? ele brincou...

- Ok, fico te esperando, ri dando lhe um beijinho e enconstando a porta.

Deitei na cama e fiquei pensando como a vida muda depressa...Milo chegou alguns minutos mais tarde e dormiu no meu quarto.

Na segunda voltamos e eu estava radiante, Milo estava me fazendo muito bem e realmente nossa relação era muito diferente da que tive com Aioria e mesmo da que tivemos anteriormente...

Na segunda à tarde ele me mandou flores, desta vez eram rosas vermelhas...

____x____x____x___

Oláaaa!

Espero que ainda se lembrem, ao menos vagamente, da fic...

A inspiração me deixou e realmente o hentai caprichado não saiu... mas espero que este detalhe (!!!) não comprometa a fic como um todo! Rsrsrs

Mil desculpas pela demora, o último capítulo já está escrito, então esta fic vai terminar siiiiiiim!!!

Espero ainda esteja lendo.

Mande reviews, please!

Bjus,

A.


	12. Chapter 12

Bem voltamos da viagem oficialmente namorando e tivemos que agüentar o Aioria e a Marin dizendo 'eu avisei!'... ai que preguiça!

Com intuito de não apressar as coisas e preservar nosso espaço eu e Milo revezávamos de casa, assim eu passava uma semana com ele e ele uma semana comigo. Nosso relacionamento estava ótimo! E eu realmente constatei que ele tinha mudado.

Passamos por alguns episódios bem engraçados, como quando completamos nosso primeiro mês de namoro.

Recebi as flores que ele me mandou no escritório e liguei para agradecer, quando uma mulher atendeu:

- Quem fala? Perguntei (semi) histérica

- Aqui é Rosana. Ela respondeu

- Você poderia chamar o Milo, por favor? Eu disse secamente, sabia que não tinha nenhuma secretaria chamada Rosana na empresa dele!

- Você conhece ele? Ela me perguntou

Eu já estava um pouco, ok muito, nervosa...

- Sou uma amiga. -Falei secamente, claro que eu JAMAIS iria me identificar como a idiota, quer dizer namorada!!!

- Ah, que bom, ele esqueceu o celular dele aqui, você poderia avisá-lo, por favor.

- Claro, assim que estiver com ele - eu disse desligando.

Ai que ódio!!! Dessa vez eu mato o Milo pensava enquanto descia de elevador para almoçarmos juntos.

Ele estava todo sorridente dentro do carro me esperando quando entrei com cara de poucos amigos.

- O que foi? Ele perguntou sem entender quando tentou me beijar e eu me esquivei.

- Perdeu seu celular? Perguntei cínica

Ele cutucou os bolsos sem entender

- Como assim...como você sabe??? Ele falava me olhando incrédulo

- Porque tentei te ligar para agradecer as flores e a ROSANA atendeu e pediu que te avisasse que você esqueceu com ela! Falei com o tom mais cínico que consegui.

Ele me olhou intrigado e logo entendeu minha cara emburrada.

- Se importa se passarmos lá primeiro para eu pegar meu telefone, ele perguntou.

- Nem um pouco, respondi cruzando os braços e olhando pela janela.

Paramos em uma floricultura??? Ah não acredito...

- Vem comigo. Ele disse descendo do carro.

Desci e logo nos encontramos com a Rosana, uma velhinha de uns 70 anos que era dona do local... ai que mico!!!

Milo pegou seu celular agradecendo-a e me olhando com uma cara insuportável de superioridade.

- Então essa é a sua namorada? Ela perguntou simpática.

- É sim,

- Realmente ela tão bonita como você falou.

Eu fiquei sem graça acompanhando o diálogo. Então era de lá que vinham as muitas flores que eu vinha recebendo. Nos despedimos da senhora e saímos em direção ao carro.

- Mais calma, ele perguntou colocando o cinto

Eu estava muito sem graça com aquilo tudo.

- Um pouco...respondi sem olhar para ele.

Ele segurou meu rosto me fazendo encará-lo

- Sei que já errei, mas mudei muito neste tempo, confia em mim?! pediu

Como não confiar depois de tudo que estávamos vivendo...

- Ta. Eu disse assentindo com a cabeça e nos beijamos.

Fomos para o restaurante comemorar nosso primeiro aniversário de namoro.

O tempo passa rápido quando se está feliz!!! Eu e Milo já completaríamos oito meses de namoro e tudo ia as mil maravilhas.

Nos finais de semana quando Milo tinha que inspecionar alguma obra eu normalmente o acompanhava e já estava me acostumando com o trabalho dele. Ele também sempre comparecia comigo em jantares de negócio, eventos e festas, estávamos nos dando muito bem e um apoiava muito o outro, tanto na esfera pessoal quanto na profissional.

Era um sábado à noite.

- Tenho que olhar uma obra. Era Milo terminando de sair do banho.

- Como assim? Eu falei, é sábado à noite e hoje é nosso aniversário.

- Eu sei mas é importante, vem comigo? É rapidinho... Prometo. Ele falou sorrindo

Ai droga, assim ele me desarma, como negar?!?

Concordei meio desanimada.

- Não se preocupe é só entrar e olhar, não vai ter ninguém lá! Ele disse percebendo minha contrariedade

- Certo, vou sim, falei terminando de me vestir, desamarrando um pouco a cara e o beijando.

Minutos depois saíamos de casa em direção à rápida vistoria de trabalho do Milo. Depois de alguns minutos de carro paramos em frente a um prédio muito bonito

- É aqui ele falou.

- Mas aqui está pronto. Eu disse sem entender, sempre visitávamos obras em construção.

- Vem, só temos que ver se está tudo ok... ele falou meio misterioso.

Entramos pela portaria e subimos ao último andar. Era uma cobertura muito bonita, com uma vista inacreditável!

- Nossa que lugar lindo!!!

- Gostou? - Ele perguntou acendendo e apagando as luzes - Está sem paredes para que os donos possam dividi-lo como quiserem.

- Que bacana, assim a casa pode ter quantos cômodos o dono quiser. Falei imaginando como aquele apartamento ficaria ainda mais lindo bem dividido

- Espero que você tenha gostado! Ele falou entusiasmado.

Fiquei parada sem entender...

E aí? Gostou? Ele perguntou

- Gostei Milo, é um lugar lindo, mas não estou te entendendo o que eu gostar tem a ver com o seu trabalho com o apartamento.

Ele riu

- Bem é porque se você gostou este pode ser o NOSSO apartamento, disse me abraçando pelas costas e beijando meu pescoço.

Fiquei atônita...

- Nosso...repeti meio confusa

- É, sei que você gosta de uma bela vista, ele é perto da praia então podemos ir à pé ou de carro correr, e você pega menos trânsito para o trabalho e eu também! Ele completou. E assim não preciso ficar indo pra sua casa ou você pra minha. Podemos ter a nossa casa. Ah e podemos trazer a Maria porque eu não sei arrumar nada direito, você já deve ter notado, ele completou rindo.

Me sentia completamente inebriada naquele momento, falávamos em ter nossa própria casa, ficar juntos, MESMO!

- Então? Ele perguntou

- Ah...é... Eu não conseguia, não conseguia falar estava completamente emocionada com tudo aquilo.

- Claro! Foi a única coisa que consegui dizer.

Felizmente ele começou a me beijar e não precisei falar mais nada porque eu estava completamente sem fala, e é muito difícil isto acontecer comigo. Acabamos estreando o apartamento naquela hora mesmo, claro que quando estivesse mobiliado seria mais divertido...

Saindo do nosso novo apartamento fomos jantar para comemorar nosso aniversário.

Eu realmente não podia acreditar em tudo o que estava acontecendo. Dormimos na casa de Milo para que no dia seguinte ele pudesse me mostrar a planta do apartamento e começássemos a definir a divisão de cômodos.

Dormi bem, tudo contribuía para meu estado de completo relaxamento: a companhia ao meu lado, o clima ameno, as novidades totalmente inesperadas.

Quando acordei no dia seguinte Milo estava na cozinha preparando café.

- Bom dia! Disse quando entrei abraçando-o pelas costas.

- Bom dia! Dormiu bem?

- Sim muito bem, eu disse enquanto dava um beijo estalado em sua orelha

- Percebi pela cara boa que você estava quando acordei...ele falou rindo.

- Vamos tomar café e correr um pouco ou você prefere começar a olhar nosso projeto? Ele perguntou levando o café já coado para a mesa.

Fiquei parada olhando para ele, jamais poderia imaginar que naquele dia na praia em que eu estava sendo irritantemente interrompida de minha leitura pela companhia irritante dele houvesse uma remota possibilidade de relacionamento.

- Queria te perguntar uma coisa. Eu disse séria ainda entretida por aquele pensamento.

- Tá, claro! Ele me respondeu sem entender do que eu queria falar.

- Porque você foi falar comigo aquele dia na praia?

- Qual dos dias? Ele perguntou rindo

- O primeiro dia que começamos a conversar realmente. Lógico que nós já nos conhecíamos por termos vários amigos comuns, mas nunca fomos chegados, não entendi o porquê da sua aproximação naquele dia até hoje.

- Bem...primeiro, porque desde que nos conhecemos eu te achei muito interessante, mas inacreditavelmente você era a única mulher naquela praia que ignorava completamente minha existência, então eu não tinha como me aproximar. Como naquele dia vi que você estava distraída com a leitura achei talvez pudesse ter uma chance. Ele disse achando graça.

- Hum...mas você é convencido mesmo hein! Quer dizer que eu era a única mulher da praia a não te notar?! Disse rindo.

- Ah você entendeu, mas sempre foi a única que eu quis. Falou enquanto me beijava.

Ficamos ali tomando café e namorando um pouco, não importava quanto tempo passasse nossa relação parecia estar sempre naquela fase apaixonada.

- O que você acha de olharmos os projetos e mais tarde seguirmos para a praia, é bom que encontramos o pessoal? Sugeri.

- Excelente! Estou muito ansioso para começarmos, ai vamos poder começar a pensar na decoração da nossa casa, vai ser ótimo! Ele disse me abraçando.

- É verdade. Eu falei.

Também estava muito animada em ver o apartamento pronto e do nosso jeito, mas nunca tinha imaginado que Milo gostasse tanto destas coisas de casa, apesar das aparências com o tempo notei que ele era uma pessoa caseira e família, mas talvez este lado dele não combinasse com a imagem de conquistador que ele costumava passar.

Ficamos horas nos divertindo com a planta do apartamento. Ia ficar muito lindo!!! Quando terminamos o projeto já eram quase duas da tarde.

- Vamos pedir alguma coisa pro almoço? Eu sugeri.

- Tá, o que você quer?

Óbvio que eu sempre queria massa! Pedimos uma pizza, depois aproveitamos para conferir direitinho as metragens e começar a pensar no mobiliário.

Os dois meses que se seguiram foram uma loucura, a casa ficou pronta e a mobília que encomendamos finalmente chegou, estava tudo lindo...e bem a nossa cara!

Era hora de fazer as malas.

Precisei chamar a mudança não pelos móveis, já que acabamos decidindo deixar as respectivas casa mobiliadas para alugar e optamos por comprar tudo novo, mas por conta dos meus livros.

Assim, eu, minhas coisas e meus livros nos mudamos para o novo apartamento.

Eu e Milo acabamos tirando uma quinzena de férias para organizar toda a mudança.

Milo estava entrando em casa enquanto eu terminava de ordenar minhas estantes.

- Ei demorou! Reclamei enquanto ele me beijava

- Estava buscando o toque final. Ele disse rindo com enorme pacote nas mãos.

- Hum..o que é hein? Deixa eu ver... eu disse quase pulando em cima dele.

- Ai se curiosidade matasse - ele disse se divertindo enquanto eu desembrulhava o pacote com a ferocidade de uma criança no Natal.

Era uma foto nossa enorme, que tiramos na viagem, foi nossa primeira foto como namorados.

- ADOREI! Falei um pouco emocionada, nunca fui lá muito emotiva mas Milo tinha o dom de conseguir ter gestos que me deixavam emocionada.

Penduramos na parede da sala que realmente precisava daquele 'toque final'.

Sentamos no sofá e ficamos abraçados observando nossa nova casa e pensando em como nossa vida tinha mudado depois que nos conhecemos...

____x____x____x____

Bom pessoal finalmente terminou!!!

Muito obrigada a todos que acompanharam, e agradecimentos especiais às queridíssimas Lannyluck e Nicky () que mesmo após o "longo e tenebroso inverno" continuaram acompanhando a fic.

Obrigada de coração!

Bjus,

A.


End file.
